Le Prix de la Liberté
by Sachiki
Summary: /!\YAOI/!\ Tu m'aime. Et moi ? Oui bien sur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je te faire souffrir pour me sentir vivant ? ...  SasuNaruSasu
1. Prologue

_Hello ! Ici Sachiki avec le prologue de sa première fiction ! Un prologue très court d'ailleurs. Veuillez m'excuser. C'est vraiment un "prologue" et rien de plus. Donc voilà, je poste aujourd'hui le prologue du "Prix de la liberté". J'espère que cette fiction plaira. Dans le cas contraire, de toutes façons je continuerais à poster quand même... _

_Ceci est une fiction Yaoi UA, mettant en scène des personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto-sama. En aucun cas ils ne sont à moi. Seule l'histoire et l'intrigue peuvent m'être attribuées. _

_Le raiting est M. Mais sachez tout de même qu'il faudra attendre un sacré paquet de chapitre avant de voir ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'un lemon._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Prologue**

Que faire ? J'ai mal. Ça fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer, ni à me révolter.

Pourquoi ? C'est mal. Ça fait mal. Pourtant on ne devrait pas, je devrais crier.

Comment ? Comme ça… C'est comme ça. Même si j'ai mal, même si c'est mal, je dois le faire. Je dois supporter celui qui a tout fait pour moi. Celui qui est tout pour moi. Celui qui veut tout de moi.

Il m'aime. Et moi ? Oui bien sûr, c'est mon frère. On doit l'aimer son frère… Mais doit-on faire ce que l'on fait ? On s'en fou… Ce n'est pas important enfaite. Je n'ai jamais été important. On m'a mis là, sur le piédestal qu'il a déserté. Je lui ressemble, c'est bien, ça comble le vide.

Et toi ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ma vie ? Je ne t'y avais pourtant pas invité… Ce jour où tu as débarqué en plein milieu de la pièce, si beau, si vivant. Tu avais assez de joie de vivre pour deux. Peut-être accepteras-tu de m'en donner ? Je vais m'attacher à toi et ne plus te lâcher… C'est ce que je me disais.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi dois-je te faire souffrir pour me sentir vivant ?

Tu m'aime. Et moi ? Oui bien sûr, tu es ma vie. On doit l'aimer sa vie… Mais doit-on jouer ainsi avec elle ? Je m'en fou… Ce n'est pas important enfaite. Ça n'a jamais été important… On t'a mis là, à la place du trou qu'il creuse chaque jour dans mon cœur. C'est bien, ça comble le vide.

* * *

_Vous l'aurez remarquez, le prologue n'est pas très explicite... C'est vraiment juste pour donner une idée de l'histoire._

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je le déteste

_Bonjour ! Après un prologue trop peu expressif, je reviens en force avec le premier chapitre ! Là en gros je place le décor, ça va devenir vraiment intéressant à partir du deuxième chapitre. Bon allez, je vous laisse lire ;)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je me lève en sursaut. Il est 7h40, le réveil sonne déjà depuis 20 minutes, je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte et les cours commencent à 8h00. C'est mauvais… Je me mets à arpenter mon petit studio en courant, à la recherche d'habits propres que je pourrais me mettre sur le dos. Ceci fait, je passe en vitesse dans la salle de bain histoire de me débarbouiller et de remettre mes cheveux à peu près en ordre, même si j'ai arrêté de batailler avec mes épis blonds il y a déjà un moment… Puis, après avoir lâché un soupir de découragement en raison de ma taille, pas assez grande à mon gout, je fonce sur la porte d'entrée attrapant une pomme au passage et dévale les escaliers. Si bien qu'à peine fait trois marches, je me prends les pieds dans mes lacets que j'ai laissés à l'abandon dans mon élan, et enchaine sur un roulé-boulé mémorable. Entendant tout ce raffut, Iruka-sensei, Mon voisin d'en-dessous, professeur principal mais aussi tuteur, surgit de derrière sa porte et se met à hurler.

- Narutoooo ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire autant de bruit un samedi matin, pour une fois que je peux être tranquille tu pourrais faire un effort pour respecter le voisinage !

- Oups… J'ai complètement oublié que c'était le weekend.

- Haha… Désolé Iruka-sensei… je n'ai pas fait attention à la date d'aujourd'hui. ^^'

- Tsss !

La porte se referme dans un grand fracas. Je remonte alors dans l'appartement que la petite commune dans laquelle je vis me paie depuis que j'ai dix ans. Avant j'étais dans un foyer, puis ils m'ont attribué sensei et m'ont logé au-dessus de chez lui. Mes parents sont morts peu de temps après ma naissance, ils faisaient partis des services secrets et se sont fait descendre en mission.

Je m'affale sur mon lit. Nous sommes en mai, et ma première année de lycée a commencé depuis seulement un mois, mais je n'arrive déjà plus à m'y retrouver, même à quinze ans, je suis beaucoup trop dissipé. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce et son état confirme mes pensées… Du linge de toutes sortes jonche le sol, les plats de ramens instantanés ont redécoré l'appartement et mes feuilles de cours prennent la poussière aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ça ne donne vraiment pas envie de rester là… De toute façon je ne me rendormirais probablement pas alors je ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air. Je prends le temps d'avaler quelque chose pour tenir la matinée et sors, beaucoup plus discrètement que la fois précédente.

En franchissant le seuil de l'immeuble, je me dirige vers le grand parc qui sépare mon domicile de la demeure Uchiwa. Je choisis un endroit très tranquille, là où personne ne passe jamais, le même coin que d'habitude, enfoncé sur le côté d'une allée et caché derrière un grand arbre. Je m'y assis et ferme les yeux. Inconsciemment mes pensées se tournent vers le lycée.

J'ai beau être nouveau, je me suis déjà fait plein d'ami, Chôji, Kiba et Shikamaru sont particulièrement appréciable même s'ils sont tous plutôt sympa. Tous sauf un… Sasuke Uchiwa…

Je me renfrogne rien qu'à l'idée de sa personne, je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter ce type. Il est snob, hautain et distant, tout le contraire de moi quoi. Et puis… Toutes les filles lui courent après, Même Sakura… La fille que je considère comme la plus jolie. Bref, il m'énerve au plus haut point ! En même temps… Je les comprends un peu. Il est plutôt grand, ses yeux onyx et embrumés contrastent parfaitement avec son teint blafard. Ses cheveux noir ébène partent en friche à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que deux grandes mèches encadrent son visage de marbre. Ses lèvres fines et délicates prennent une teinte très légèrement rosée et donnent presque toujours cette impression de fraicheur fruitée. Son corps est à la fois mince et musclé, tout en restant extrêmement élégant. J'ai parfois même un peu de mal à détacher mon regard de son torse, trop parfait, lorsqu'il se change après le cours de sport…

Pendant que je laisse mon esprit divaguer, les pensées qui me submergent se transforment peu à peu en songes. Des images toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres m'apparaissent telles des fantômes, échappées du plus profonds de mon subconscient. J'imagine sa peau sur la mienne, mes mains caressant ses épaules douces et musclées, la sensation indescriptible de sa bouche emprisonnant la mienne. Un instant, je ne pense plus qu'à ça… Un instant, le soleil caressant doucement mon visage, je rêve de lui. Le genre de rêve que l'on ne fait pas, surtout si cela concerne une personne censée être détesté…

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je délire dans mon coin ? Peu je pense… L'horloge du village sonne justement. Un, deux, trois… dix coups ! Ca fait déjà deux heures que je suis assis là, le temps passe trop vite.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ?... Je n'ai rien compris aux exercices de maths pour lundi. Je peux peut-être demander de l'aide à Shikamaru. Malgré les apparences, c'est un surdoué. Et même s'il va y mettre beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, il va le faire, c'est un chic type. Je m'amuse de son incapacité à dire « non » et me dirige vers chez lui. Il habite à l'autre bout du village mais ce dernier, aux abords de la grande ville, est tellement petit que j'y serais en un quart d'heure. Tout en marchant je me questionne sur la venue de mon rêve étrange. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé… Il parait que c'est normal à mon âge, c'est ce que Kakashi-sensei, mon pervers de prof de maths, me dit en essayant de me faire cracher des anecdotes sur ma vie sentimentale – qui est inexistante ceci dit. Malgré tout, je pense que la « norme » serait que je rêve de jolies filles avec de longs cils, des cheveux luisants et des formes affriolantes. Au lieu de ça je me mets en scène avec le mec que je supporte le moins… Bizarre.

J'arrive bientôt à destination et me sors de ces pensées illogiques. Je sonne à la porte et le propriétaire des lieux m'ouvre, toujours les mêmes cernes, toujours la même coupe, toujours la même tête de blasé. Le voir me fait sourire de toutes mes dents.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?... demande-t-il dans son éternel ennui.

- Rien ! lui dis-je gaiment, avec la même expression plantée sur le visage.

- … Et je peux savoir ce qui t'amène… ?

Je pénètre dans la pièce, les mains croisées derrière la tête, sans en avoir eu l'invitation et commence à lui expliquer mes problèmes en mathématique. Soudain, je me bloque. Là-bas, au fond de la pièce, assis sur le canapé et entouré d'une masse de feuilles éparpillées, Sasuke Uchiwa semble ne pas avoir remarqué ma venue. Je me retourne alors brusquement vers Shikamaru qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il fou là lui, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ! lui hurlé-je.

- Sasuke ne réagit pas et resta la tête dans ses notes.

- A vrai dire tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps…

Je me sens un peu idiot là tout de suite…

- Euh ouai bon… file moi juste les réponses et dépêche-toi, l'air est pollué…

- Raah vraiment… tu n'apprendras jamais rien de cette façon…

- T'occupe…

- … Attends au moins que je finisse mon exposé avec Sasuke et je t'en supplie, tiens-toi tranquille.

- Humph…

Nous avançons vers le salon et prenons place, près de Sasuke pour mon ami et en face d'eux pour ma part.

- S'lut. Lancé-je, comme si lui adresser la parole allait m'écorcher la langue, en direction de l'Uchiwa.

Il soulève la tête et plonge son regard dans le miens. Ses yeux semblent me transpercer le cœur et mon visage se met à me chauffer. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et se tourne vers Shikamaru.

- Depuis quand ton salon fait-il office de garderie ? Dit-il froidement.

Je bondis sur mes pieds mais Shikamaru me fais signe de rester calme. A contre cœur je me rassois tandis qu'il prend la parole.

- Naruto est ici parce qu'il a besoin d'aide en math, il partira après toi alors supporte le jusque-là.

Sasuke me lance un regard rapide et dédaigneux puis retourne à son exposé. Quel goujat…

Les minutes passent, laissant places à des heures, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres… J'essaie plus ou moins de m'intéresser à l'économie mondiale mais sans grand succès, le sujet de leur travail ne m'inspire absolument pas. J'entreprends alors l'inspection de la tenue du grand brun assis en face de moi. Il est habillé plutôt sobrement comme d'habitude mais il reste très classieux. Il a enfilé un Polo bleu marine dont il a retroussé les manches, laissant apparaitre ses avant-bras magnifiquement sculptés. Le col béant de son habit lui tombe sur les épaules d'un air un peu négligé de façon à ce que l'on puisse parfaitement discerner sa clavicule et le haut de son torse de neige. Son pantalon noir, droit, classique, moule à la perfection les muscles de ses jambes et son haut, légèrement relevé, laisse entrevoir sa peau blanche au niveau de ses hanches. Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à la sensation que me procurerait leur contact…

*Claque mentale*

Je dois penser à autre chose ! Et si j'allais me rafraichir ? Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je prends un verre et entreprends de le remplir avec l'eau du robinet. Tout en sirotant mon verre d'eau, je prends appuis sur le plan de travail et regarde par la fenêtre. J'y vois une jeune fille blonde coiffée bizarrement avec deux couettes sur le haut de la tête et deux sur le bas. Elle est plutôt grande et, derrière ses vêtements amples, semble posséder des formes généreuses. Comme elle se dirige vers la maison, je lance d'un ton détendu.

- Oï Shika, tu as de la visite !

Il se lève et vient regarder par la fenêtre d'un air infiniment blasé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chan…

Il écarquille soudainement les yeux, me chope par le poignet et m'embarque vers sa chambre en criant à Sasuke de venir avec lui. Il nous suit donc et nous pénétrons tous les trois dans la chambre. Il a l'air complétement affolé.

- Dégagez par la fenêtre, j'ai un imprévu !

- Heeein ! fais-je totalement largué.

Sasuke se contente de lever un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard pour l'instant barrez-vous !

- Et mes exercices de maths ?

*Ding dong*

- Demande à Sasuke ! Vite Cassez-vous !

Il nous propulse presque vers la fenêtre et je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Sasuke passe en premier et d'un bond il franchit la guillotine sans aucuns problèmes. Pff ! Quel frimeur ! De mon côté j'en fais de même et me retourne, fier de ma cascade. Mais lorsque je me retrouve de l'autre côté, Sasuke est déjà loin. Je parviens quand même à le rejoindre mais à peine ai-je ouvert la bouche qu'il me coupe.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dis ! lui dis-je sur un ton que j'aurais voulus moins pitoyable.

- Je ne compte pas t'aider en quoi que ce soit.

- Tsss ! Teme…

Il n'ajoute rien mais au moins, c'est clair… Je déteste vraiment ce type.

* * *

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ce frère

_Salut ! voici le deuxième chapitre. dans celui là, on commence à apprendre des choses sur Sasuke. Il faudra encore attendre un moment pour un lemon mais dès que ce seras parti, il n'y aura plus que ça. Mais bon, quand je dis un moment, c'est un long, voir très long, moment..._

_Enjoy...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je continue de marcher à ses côtés pendant un bon moment mais il se stoppe soudainement. Je m'arrête alors aussi et le regarde, interloqué.

- Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps gamin ?

- Eh oh ! On a le même âge je te signale, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et puis de quel droit tu t'autorises à parler aux gens aussi méchamment ? Pour qui tu te prends espèce d'enf…

Je me sens soulevé du sol et plaqué violemment contre le mur. Ma tête se heurte et, un peu sonné, je l'entends me parler très calmement.

- Fais attention à ce que tu pourrais dire, tu m'as déjà insulté une fois, la prochaine fois, tu ne pourras même plus articuler pour pouvoir le faire.

Il a dit ça sur un ton d'avertissement, comme s'il pensait réellement à mon bien… Mais la situation dans laquelle je suis me rappelle très vite de ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Je lève mon visage vers le sien et le regarde avec mépris. De son côté, il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher des yeux. Son regard, froid et inexpressif me glace le sang… Commence alors une bataille silencieuse entre ses yeux glacials et les miens, brûlants de haine. Mais très vite je me rends compte de notre position plus que subjective… Son corps est complétement collé au miens, et son visage, dangereusement proche. Mais le pire c'est sa jambe gauche, placée entre mes jambes et appuyée au mauvais endroit… Réalisant ceci, mon visage entre en éruption, et je me surprends à lutter pour ne pas combler le peu d'espace qui sépare nos deux bouches. Comment je peux être attiré par un mec comme lui ? C'est totalement irrationnel. Il semble s'amuser de mon changement de couleur car un très léger sourire semble se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il s'approche encore et, me relâchant d'une main, la fait glisser le long de mon corps, frôlant mon torse, puis mes hanches et s'arrête pour passer sous mon T-shirt. Le contact de ses mains froides et douces contre ma peau me fait frissonner, et une sensation étrange et inconnue nait dans mon bas ventre, ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable mais complétement nouveau, ce qui m'effraies…

Je le repousse, ce qu'il fait n'as pas de sens, il y a deux secondes, on se battait presque ! Il lâche prise. Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qui vient de se passer et je regarde un peu autours de moi, histoire de voir si quelqu'un nous as surpris. Malheureusement, quelques passants étaient présents au beau milieu de la scène et nous regarde de différentes manières, la plupart sont outrés, d'autre plus étonnés et quelques spécimens étranges ont plutôt l'air d'apprécier la scène (clin d'œil aux lecteurs p)…

Mort de honte je m'élance dans une course effrénée pour sortir de cette situation extrêmement gênante le plus vite possible. Lorsque j'arrive devant mon immeuble, je monte les escaliers à toute vitesse, fouilles nerveusement dans mes poches pour trouver mes clés et, après avoir loupé la serrure trois ou quatre fois, pénètre dans l'appartement en refermant la porte à double tour derrière moi. Je m'appuie, dos contre la porte et me laisse glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une moquerie ? Une blague de mauvais gout ? Quoi d'autre… ? J'essuie la pellicule humide s'étant formée sur mon front du revers de la main, et je me relève, me dirigeant vers ma petite cuisine aménagée. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais j'ai faim. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur, attrape une boite de ramens instantanés et les faits chauffés au micro-onde. Tout en regardant la petite boite tournoyer dans l'appareil, je m'assieds et commence à réfléchir à mes problèmes mathématiques. Si je ne peux pas être aidé, il n'y a aucune chance que je parvienne à les faire… Un soupir m'échappe, je reprends le plat précédemment enfourné, l'ouvre avec empressement et l'entame avec gloutonnerie. Une fois terminé, je l'abandonne sur la table déjà parsemée du même genre de cadavres et pars m'écraser lourdement sur mon lit. L'heure est projetée sur le plafond grâce à mon réveil, seul objet itech de mon environnement proche - il faut dire que dans mon cas, investir dans un bon réveille-matin était quelque chose de plus que nécessaire -, il est 15h. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pendant le reste de la journée… ? La fenêtre au-dessus de mon lit est fermée, comme toujours. Je me rassieds et l'ouvre. Chose que je ne fais jamais. Un léger nuage de poussière s'en dégage lorsque j'accomplie brusquement mon geste et je m'appuie alors contre le bord de la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à le respirer. Je reste comme ça un bon moment, d'ici je peux voir le grand square dans lequel je suis allé tantôt. Les bourgeons des sakuras ont disparus laissant place à de belles fleurs roses qui ne vont, elles même, pas tarder à s'évanouir. J'admire le paysage un petit moment, le soleil de l'après-midi est encore doux à cette saison, c'est agréable. Je relève un petit peu la tête et aperçois, de l'autre côté de ces arbres, le manoir des Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa… Une fois de plus son nom me fait frissonner, mais pas pour la même raison que plus tôt… Cette fois, je repense à l'incident de tout à l'heure, je me sens piquer un far. C'était pathétique… je n'ai même pas été capable de le repousser ou bien de réagir d'une quelconque manière. Je suis un homme quand même ! Et j'ai pour habitude d'être plutôt bagarreur en plus… Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tous mes moyens devant ce gars ?

Soudain, je vois une fenêtre du manoir s'ouvrir en aval de la mienne et il ne m'est pas difficile de reconnaitre l'objet de toutes mes perturbations. Sasuke se penche doucement vers l'ouverture et je peux voir nettement sa chevelure noire danser au gré du vent. Il est… vraiment beau. Malgré tous, ses yeux ont l'air troublés. C'est étrange car il ne laisse jamais percevoir la moindre trace d'humanisme d'habitude, alors pouvoir lire des sentiments dans ses yeux, c'est presque déconcertant. De l'endroit où je suis, il lui est impossible de me voir, alors j'ai tout le loisir de l'observer à ma guise. Sa peau d'ivoire luise sous le soleil et j'ai un peu de mal à en être sûr mais… il me semble apercevoir une petite trainée humide au-dessous de ses yeux, signe de récents sanglots…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je passe le pas de la porte sans avoir la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis rentré. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de supporter l'atmosphère pesante régnant sur les lieux.

- Je suis rentré… dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Oh ! Sasuke, bienvenue ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu rentres tôt dis-moi, as-tu fini ton exposé avec ton ami ? Tu pourrais me répondre à ta mère au moins… Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ? Tu es mon oxygène, je suis si fière de toi, si jeune et si intelligent, comparé à toi ton frère fait piètre figure…

Et voilà… elle finit toujours par le dévaloriser. Ce frère qui n'a pas su répondre à toutes leurs attentes, ce frère qui as préféré rester libre plutôt que de s'enfermer dans un monde hermétique où seuls les plus puissants survivent et où les plus faibles succombent. Il a préféré désobéir plutôt que d'accepter les ordres du patriarche. Aujourd'hui nos parents le considèrent comme un moins que rien, lui qu'ils ont si longtemps placé sur un piédestal.

Je monte dans ma chambre sans rien ajouter en sentant dans mon dos un regard interrogateur. Je franchis le seuil de la pièce et y pénètre sans faire attention à l'odeur de javel persistante, ma mère est probablement passée, pour la énième fois de la semaine, faire le ménage soi-disant parce que le « petit prince de la famille » doit avoir la plus belle chambre de la maison. Je dépose ma veste sur mon siège de bureau et m'étale sur le lit.

Mon frère a toujours été un modèle pour moi, je l'ai toujours admiré. Lorsque j'étais jeune, il était toujours au premier plan, c'était le meilleur dans tous les domaines il était adulé de tout le monde, moi en premier. Je voulais être comme lui, qu'il me considère comme son égal. Je ne voulais plus être une charge pour lui, « le petit frère stupide et inutile ». Lui, était toujours gentil avec moi, même lorsque je ne comprenais pas quelque chose, il prenait le temps de me l'expliquer. Il me souriait tout le temps et il jouait avec moi. J'étais heureux comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Mais l'année dernière, alors qu'il travaillait dans l'entreprise familiale depuis presque deux ans, il a tout lâché. Nous étions à table, et il s'est levé pour nous annoncer qu'il quittait tout pour devenir écrivain. Notre boite à enfaite l'exclusivité des forces de l'ordre de la région, alors bien sûr, nous étions tous choqué mais moi, à part ce soudain changement, je ne voyais pas où était le mal. Maintenant non plus. Mais nos parents ne l'ont pas pris sur le même ton, ma mère a tout essayée pour le dissuader de cette « folie » mais il n'a rien voulus entendre. Mon père s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la cuisine. Pendant ce laps de temps très court, nous pouvions entendre une discussion téléphonique mais pas ce qu'il s'y disait. Puis il est revenu dans la salle et, froidement, a ordonné à Itachi de le suivre à l'extérieur. Mon père est revenu très tard dans la nuit, j'étais déjà couché mais je ne dormais pas, le sommeil m'est refusé depuis ce soir-là. J'ai tendus l'oreille et les pas d'une seule personne résonnaient dans le hall. J'ai alors compris qu'Itachi ne reviendrais pas… Les jours ont passés et je n'avais pas de nouvelles mon frère. Mon père semblait fermé à toutes conversations et ma mère avait l'air profondément déçus, je n'osais poser aucune questions.

Un jour, à la sortie du collège, Itachi était là et m'attendais, j'étais en dernière année et je ne pouvais pas fondre comme un gamin alors je dus me retenir de me jeter dans ses bras. Nous sommes allés chez lui, il louait un petit studio depuis un mois, ça changeait de chez nous c'est sûr, mais mon frère a toujours eu beaucoup de gouts alors il avait sus l'aménager confortablement. Nous avons longuement parlé de tout et de rien, puis il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux soir où il n'est pas rentré. Père l'avait amené dans une petite ruelle sombre du centre-ville et avait désespérément essayé une dernière fois de le résonner, mais comme il persistait sur sa voie, il dut laisser place aux hommes de Madara. En effet, même si notre père possède une grande partie de la société, c'est lui, Madara, le chef des Uchiwa qui en a le total contrôle. Apparemment, Madara soupçonnait mon frère de vouloir aller travailler dans un autre organisme, ce qui bien entendus n'était pas recevable d'un point de vue économique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un talent comme celui d'Itachi et de le céder à une autre boite, les pertes aurait été trop grandes. Les hommes lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient là pour le dissuader d'aller voir ailleurs et que pour cela ils reviendraient jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi reprenne un chemin qui convenait mieux à leur Boss. Le leur. Ils se mirent à le frapper, au visage, au ventre, Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre la face, de rester fière. Mais la fierté ne peut pas concurrencer la puissance de coups de dix hommes, mon frère s'effondra et se fit battre encore et encore. Tous ces membres le faisaient souffrir il ne pouvait plus bouger et encore moins se lever.

Itachi me racontait ça d'un air froid, presque paisible. J'avais un an de moins seulement qu'aujourd'hui, mais il me semble avoir pris 10 ans dans la figure en un instant. Puis, son expression se transforma et il ajouta :

« Puis lorsqu'ils en ont eu marre de cogner, j'ai subis la pire des humiliations… »

Je compris rapidement où Itachi voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ce genre d'histoire alarmante, mais penser que ça arriverais un jour à mon propre frère…

Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, je ressentais juste un profond dégout. Je ne savais pas vers qui je devais diriger ma haine et je n'en fis donc rien. Je la laissais à l'intérieur de moi, elle me faisait mal mais qu'importe. Je regardais Itachi et me demandais comment il avait pu continuer à vivre. Il n'avait pas l'air ni triste, ni haineux, ni désespéré. Bien sûr les Uchiwa possèdent ce don héréditaire, celui qui leur permet de cacher leurs émotions, mais une fois de plus, je le trouvais incroyablement fort. Nous étions assis sur le lit, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'approchais et l'enlaçais. Ce n'était pas un geste habituel chez nous, l'affection était très présente mais elle ne se manifestait pas physiquement. J'appuyais ma joue contre son dos et je sentis un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il devait être un peu surprit mais rapidement, il posa ses mains sur les miennes. Nous restâmes tel quel un long moment.

- Et… est-ce que ça a recommencé ?... lui demandais-je, hésitant.

- La liberté se paye Sasuke, si c'est le prix à payer pour suivre mes idéaux, je me sacrifierai volontiers.

…

Il avait dit ça avec une telle conviction que je ne trouvais rien à redire. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans une petite bibliothèque. Et lorsqu'il revint s'assoir, il me tendit un livre. Sur la première de couverture était écrite en lettres manuscrites « La terre qui rêvait du ciel », et sur la quatrième, je pouvais y lire le nom de l'auteur, « Uchiwa Itachi ».

« J'ai fait éditer mon premier roman, j'aimerais que tu le lise. »

Il sourit. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Lorsqu'il décrocha et que la voix retentit dans le combiné, son visage s'assombri immédiatement, son air réjoui s'évanoui aussitôt pour céder la place à un air grave. Une fois de plus je n'entendais pas ce que la voix disait, mais je compris au moins qu'elle n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Je me figeais et attendis. Lorsqu'Itachi raccrocha, il dit sans me regarder :

« Je sors, ne me suis pas, je reviens dans une heure. »

Et il partit.

Fin du Flash-Back

* * *

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Soutien

_Bonjour tout le mooonde ! Je vous présentes mes plus plates excuse pour le retard du chapitre. A vrai dire, j'ai visité un camps de la mort (Auschwitz) et je n'ai plus eu envie d'écrire pendant quelques jours... C'était comment dire... Plombant. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Et je vous poste le quatrième chapitre.  
_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

Je m'éveille dans ma chambre et je suis toujours étalé sur mon lit. J'ai dus m'endormir un petit peu. Je me redresse et regarde l'heure, il est 15h10. Je ne me sens pas bien, ma tête me fait mal et mes yeux me semblent gonflés. Je me frotte le visage et me rends compte avec stupéfaction que mes joues sont humides. Ce rêve m'aurait-il fait larmoyer ?... Stupide… J'avance vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre dans un geste lent, avant de m'appuyer contre son rebord. L'air doux et tiède me caresse doucement le visage, je me remets à penser à mon rêve. Je me suis réveillé au bon moment car je n'avais aucune envie de revoir cette scène… Elle se reproduit assez souvent comme ça.

Ce jour-là lorsque mon frère est rentré, il était couvert de sang et de blessures. Il était allé se faire battre… Pour ses idéaux… Cette idée me répugnait, je ne pouvais pas concevoir que l'on puisse accepter de se faire blesser dans sa tête et dans sa chair, sans réagir aucunement. Et pourtant, ce soir-là, j'ai fait comme lui. Je l'ai laissé me prendre dans ses bras, me toucher, m'embrasser, sans rien dire. C'était dégoutant, vraiment, pour la première fois mon frère avait de gestes déplacés envers moi. Et ça m'a blessé, dans ma tête et dans ma chair. Mais je n'ai rien dis, je n'ai rien fait pour que ça s'arrête. Je compris alors ce qu'Itachi voulais dire.

« La liberté se paye Sasuke, si c'est le prix à payer pour suivre mes idéaux, je me sacrifierai volontiers. »

Moi aussi. Si c'est le prix à payer pour le soulager, si je dois lui offrir mon corps pour ça, je me sacrifierais.

Depuis ce jour, Itachi viens me chercher tous les vendredis. Et tous les vendredis c'est le même rituel. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, puis il me fait lire ses livres pendant qu'il sort, et lorsqu'il revient, je soigne ses blessures, et il s'offre mon corps comme lot de consolation. Parfois, il pleure après m'avoir fait l'amour…

Je tente de chasser ses idées noires de ma tête. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de mes journées, une activité qui me prenne tout mon temps et qui m'occupe entièrement l'esprit. Je dois être fatigué lorsque je rentre chez moi, je ne dois pas pouvoir réfléchir. Je commence à faire défiler dans mon esprit les différents clubs proposés au lycée, des sports de combat ? Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Les échecs, le jeu de go ? Trop peu prenant. Musique ? Je ne suis pas doué…

Plus j'y pense et plus une certaine idée commence à naître dans ma tête. Et pourquoi ne pas donner des cours ? Après tout si j'avais envie de commencer dès maintenant, j'aurais déjà un preneur. Je repense à l'évènement de tout à l'heure, avec Naruto. J'ai eu soudainement envie de le taquiner un peu. C'était assez drôle la façon dont il rougissait lorsque j'étais proche de lui. Pourtant je le menaçais à la base, mais il semble qu'il est un esprit un poil mal tourné. Ce gars-là va peut-être pouvoir me divertir. Je retourne vers mon lit, ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sort mon téléphone. C'est un cadeau de ma mère pour qu'elle puisse me joindre à tous moments, c'est aussi pour cette même raison que je ne l'emporte jamais avec moi. Je l'ouvre et commence à scruter les numéros enregistrés dans le répertoire. Lorsque l'année scolaire a commencé, on m'a presque tout de suite, à mon grand regret, désigné comme délégué. Il parait que mon « charisme naturel » a joué en ma faveur. J'ai eu beau ne pas m'être présenté, lorsque la majorité de voies se dirigent vers sois, on a plus vraiment le choix. Bien sûr, il y eu quelques originaux personnages qui ont fait partis de la grande minorité, ceux qui n'ont pas voté pour moi. Ceux qui n'ont voté pour personne d'ailleurs. Je tombe enfin sur le numéro désiré, une de ces fameuses personnes à s'être volontairement retiré des votes. Un certain Uzumaki Naruto. J'appelle.

Après quelques sonneries, il répond d'un ton nonchalant :

- Ouai, c'est qui ?...

- …

Je marque une pause, ce garçon n'a vraiment aucunes manières.

- Alloo ! S'impatiente-t-il.

- Je suis bien sur le portable de Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Lui-même ! Bon t'es qui à la fin, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux !

- Tu as toujours besoin d'aide en mathématiques ?

- …

Son silence décrit parfaitement son trouble.

- Allo ?

- … Sa-Sasuke… ?

- Alors ces cours de maths ?

- Euh… Mais comment t'as eu mon numéro toi !

- Je suis délégué de classe.

- …

- Pour la troisième et dernière fois, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Et pourquoi tu changes d'avis ?

Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma vie.

- Bon, je vais raccrocher, au re-

- Nan attends ! C'est bon, je suis chez toi dans pas longtemps !

- Tu sais où je vis ? Demandé-je quelque peu étonné.

- …

Ma question semble l'ennuyer mais il se reprend.

- Tsss ! Tout le monde connais l'emplacement de l'immeeeense demeure Uchiwa !

Derrière le ton moqueur qu'il a employé, j'ai pu percevoir une once de gêne à propos de ma question précédente. Mais je n'ajoutais rien.

- Non, je ne préfère pas. Rétorqué-je

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais venir, dis-moi où tu habites.

- Non surtout pas !

- … Et pourquoi ça ?

Il semble se raviser.

- Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver dans le parc près de chez toi ? Propose-t-il.

- hum… Fais-je, peu convaincu.

- Alors, c'est ok ? Relance-t-il.

- Oui, à tout de suite.

Je me dépêche sortir, le temps de préparer mes affaires et de descendre. J'ai envie d'échapper à cette atmosphère oppressante le plus rapidement possible. Pourtant arrivé en bas de chez moi, il est là, planté devant l'entrée de parc. C'est plutôt étrange. Je pensais que je serais arrivé bien avant lui vu la vitesse à laquelle je suis partis. Et puis l'entrée où il est posté est censée être la moins empruntée. S'il m'y attend c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne connaissance des lieux. J'avance dans sa direction et je le vois furtivement prendre une expression étrangement comparable à de l'admiration, très vite remplacée par une grande bouffée d'orgueil. Il tourne la tête en levant son menton aussi haut que possible pour prendre une moue qu'il doit trouver « cool et détachée » et lance sur un ton insolent :

- Tu ferais bien de me remercier d'avoir accepté que tu me donne des cours, tu sais je suis quelqu'un de très pris, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai du succès auprès des fi… Eh !

Je passe devant lui sans un regard, ça m'amuse bien de le voir s'énerver pour trois fois rien. Il se met à crier des phrases incohérentes avant de se taire et me suivre sagement dans le parc. Enfin sagement… Il est exaspéré par le fait que je prenne du temps à choisir une place, mais je ne veux pas travailler dans le bruit. Je fini quand même par trouver un coin bien tranquille à l'abri des bruits et des regards. Je m'installe sur l'herbe et commence à sortir mes affaires. Lorsque tout est étalé par terre, je jette un coup d'œil vers mon « élève » et lui lance sèchement :

- Tu attends quoi pour venir t'assoir, une invitation dédicacée ?

Il ne dit rien et vient se poser à mes côtés. Il dépose sur l'herbe quelques stylos et une feuille.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

- Nan. Dit-il embarrasser.

- Même pas le manuel ?

- Je viens de te dire que non, je ne parle pourtant pas le Zimbaoué oriental !

Caractériel l'Uzumaki…

- Ramène-le la prochaine fois, on en aura besoin vu l'étendue des dégâts…

Je lui donne une pichenette sur le front. Tiens… il ne rougirait pas un peu ? Ce garçon serait-il…

* * *

_Houlala ! Suspense insoutenable ! xD Bon je pense pas que ce soit le cas mais je peux toujours espérer._

_Je voudrais m'excuser pour la régulière petitesse de mes chapitres. Mais voilà, j'ai prit l'habitude de n'écrire que trois pages par chapitres, et vus la masse de travail scolaire que j'ai à faire, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, qui suis un véritable escargot._

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Désaxé ?

_Oh pardon ! Je suis encore en retard ! Le truc c'est que j'ai tellement pas de review que j'en oubli mon compte FFnet x). (Non non, je ne me plains pas.)_

_Bref ! Bonne lecture quand même !_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Gay ? Hum… Je suis un petit peu rapide à m'avancer, il se peut qu'il ne soit qu'un timide refoulé. Et puis sinon, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire.

Le cours commence, je lui demande où est-ce qu'il rencontre des difficultés, questions à laquelle il a beaucoup de mal à répondre. Je lui fais donc faire quelques exercices simples pour repérer ces lacunes. Il n'a l'air avoir aucuns problèmes de compréhension. Mais lorsqu'il se met aux devoirs scolaires, toutes ses connaissances semblent s'être envolées…

- … Tu sais, ce sont les mêmes exercices que tout à l'heure… ?

Il ne réagit pas.

- Naruto ?

- Hn… Fait-il, toujours la tête dans ses devoirs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas les faire ?

Il lâche un long soupir et s'allonge dans l'herbe, les yeux mi-clos.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à appliquer ce que j'ai appris…

- C'est pourtant le plus simple. Dis-je, un peu étonné.

- Oui.

Un long silence s'installe. Dans ses conditions je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais l'aider. Alors je ne dis rien. Me contentant de l'observer. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi transperce le feuillage des arbres, laissant quelques rayons parsemé son corps mâte et inerte. Il a l'air si paisible. Se rend-t-il compte qu'il est en plein milieu d'un cours de soutien ? Je devrais peut-être le sermonner. Pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie de briser cette atmosphère douce et paisible. Je continue donc de le regarder, que devrais-je faire d'autre ? Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme régulier, le faisant inspirer par sa bouche entrouverte. Ses paupières mi-closes laissent entrevoir deux billes bleues, aussi profondes que l'océan. Pour une fois que son visage n'est pas déformé par des grimaces ou des singeries, j'ai tout le loisir de l'admirer. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui avant ce matin. Je connaissais son nom et son prénom parce qu'il était dans ma classe mais rien de plus. J'avoue que j'étai un petit peu étonné ce matin, lorsqu'il a piqué une crise à Shikamaru parce que j'étais dans son salon. J'ai déjà remarqué il y a bien longtemps que comme je plais beaucoup à la population féminine, la contrebalance veut que je m'attire les foudres de la gente masculine. Pourtant il n'a pas l'air de me détester actuellement. Ce doit être un garçon au caractère changeant.

Cela doit faire cinq bonnes minutes que je suis là à le couver du regard, mais il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Ses yeux sont maintenant complétement fermé et soudainement, il me prend l'envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas une pulsion amoureuse ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai simplement envie de voir sa réaction. Oui, il me tarde de revoir cette expression gênée sur son visage, comme tout à l'heure. C'est une motivation puérile et stupide mais après tout, ne suis-je pas ici pour me changer les idées ? Donner des cours de maths n'est pas si excitant que ça, pour le mois qu'on puisse dire… Je pense pouvoir me divertir autrement… Alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'approche lentement et discrètement mes lèvres vers les siennes et les fait s'effleurer, il frémit. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je prends son menton dans ma main, l'obligeant à entrouvrir sa bouche avant de la capturer entre la mienne. Ma langue caresse alors la sienne avant de la solliciter plus franchement. Mais voyant que rien ne réagis, je relève la tête et, m'apparais des yeux embrumés sur un visage à moitié endormis... Se pourrait-il qu'il détienne le record de l'assoupissement le plus rapide du monde ?

« S-Sas'ke… » Prononce-t-il d'une voix endormie.

J'attends une réaction plus concrète qui ne se fait pas tarder. Lentement, son visage ne changeant pas d'expression, je peux observer ses pommettes et son petit nez rougir à vue d'œil. Puis lorsqu'il atteint la couleur des pivoines, un éclair de conscience semble le traverser. Il fronce les sourcils, écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus et dans un rictus nerveux, me balance littéralement son poing dans la figure. Il frappe fort… je risque d'avoir une marque demain. Je souffre assez pour ne pas pouvoir relevez la tête immédiatement, mais Naruto, lui, est déjà debout sur ses deux jambes et me hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales :

« Espèce d'enculé ! ça fait deux fois dans la même journée ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse, comment tu peux faire ça à un mec ? »

Tiens… Il ne serait pas homo finalement ?

« Ça m'amuse. » Répondé-je.

Il a l'air complétement désarçonné.

« Co-Comment… Comment tu peux voler ce qui ne t'appartiens pas seulement parce que ça t'amuse... ? »

Je ne dis rien. A vrai dire je n'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir. Il continue de me toiser d'un air ahuri, ses yeux océan me semblent anormalement humides. Je me lève et fais un pas vers lui, il recule nerveusement, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Puis, au bout de quelques pas de plus, son dos heurte un arbre. Profitant de cet instant de surprise, je plaque violemment mes bras de part et d'autre de son corps, le faisant sursauter, et approche mon visage de son oreille. Il se raidit et je sens sa respiration se couper.

- Je te fais peur ? Lui chuchoté-je sensuellement.

- … Tsss… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? je peux t'éclater avec une main dans le dos.

La douleur persistante sur ma joue gauche m'oblige à admettre qu'il risque fort de me faire mal s'il se rebiffe. Je décide donc de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, et dans un geste rapide et puissant, je lui administre un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le blondinet s'effondre alors, glissant le long du tronc d'arbre et atteignant le sol dur dans un hoquet de douleur. D'une main je saisis ses poignets et les immobilises au-dessus de lui.

« Et maintenant ? … »

Il semble avoir du mal à articuler, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais il a l'air robuste, et puis son orgueil devrait l'aider à supporter ça.

« Ha… T'es complétement malade… Libère moi tout-de-suite… »

« _Libérer_ » ? …

« Quoi ? Tu te crois prisonnier ? Tu sais pourtant que je vais forcément te relâcher non ? »

Ma main se crispe sur ses poignets, lui arrachant un hurlement.

« Aah ! Arête ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâche-moi !... Unh ! Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! »

« _Mal_ » ? …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis en très mauvaise posture. Ce taré vient de m'assener un coup dans le ventre, et il faut dire que ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde. Je ne peux plus tenir debout et m'affaisse dans un gémissement. Je sens mes deux bras se soulever au-dessus de ma tête, ce mec est complétement givré, on ne se connait à peine et il s'acharne sur moi…

« Et maintenant ? … »

Quoi « Et maintenant » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, que je lui dise qu'il me fait flipper ? Même si c'est plus que vrai, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça.

« Ha… T'es complétement malade… Libère moi tout-de-suite… »

Son expression change soudainement et passe de neutre à perplexe. Il semble choqué de ce que je viens de dire.

« Quoi ? Tu te crois prisonnier ? Tu sais pourtant que je vais forcément te relâcher non ? »

Sa poigne se renforce sur mes mains déjà douloureuses me faisant crier de douleur :

« Aah ! Arête ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâche-moi... Unh ! Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! »

Son expression se transforme à nouveau, cette fois il a clairement l'air d'un psychopathe, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et un sourire en coin laissant dévoiler ses dents s'étire sur son visage blême. Ce mec me fout carrément les jetons.

* * *

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Humilié

_Yosh ! Comment va la compagnie ? (il est évident que je n'aurais pas de réponse à cette question...) Je suis fière de vous présenter le 5ème chapitre ! Il me semble que j'ai un petit peu de retard et je m'en excuse, j'ai complétement perdus la notion du temps x)._

_Brefation ! Je vous laisse lire ;)._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Son expression se transforme à nouveau, cette fois il a clairement l'air d'un psychopathe, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et un sourire en coin laissant dévoiler ses dents s'étire sur son visage blême. Ce mec me fout carrément les jetons.

« Je vois, alors tu es ce genre de personne hein… Pas étonnant, tu es si stupide… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir « mal » pas vrai ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être prisonnier de quelqu'un ? Je vois… »

Il s'approche une nouvelle fois de mon oreille et me souffle dans un chuchotement sourd :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais t'apprendre. »

Je frémis… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne comprends rien… Il me fait peur. Je veux partir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Je crois que quelque chose en-lui m'attirait… Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus voir son visage. Je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête. Sasuke lâche un rire sadique et mesquin, et donne un petit coup de langue sur mon lobe d'oreille.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es à moi, tu vas vite comprendre ce que c'est que d'être prisonnier. En revanche, si tu obéis bien sagement, tu ne connaitras pas la douleur, je sais être très doux… »

Non ! … Il est fou, c'est lui qu'il faut enfermer… J'essaie de me débattre du mieux que je peux, ma force physique dépasse surement largement la sienne mais dans la posture dans laquelle je suis, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part gigoter vainement. Comme pour mettre ses paroles à exécution, il desserre un petit peu son emprise sur mes poignets et, de sa main libre, vient doucement caresser ma joue, puis ma clavicule. Et, me saisissant délicatement la nuque, approche son visage pâle du miens. Mais alors que quelques petits centimètres séparaient nos bouches, il me dit d'une voix à la fois glaciale et… suppliante ? :

« Ne résiste pas. »

Étrangement, lorsque j'entends cette phrase, je sens comme mes forces me quitter. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans la tête de ce type ? Pourquoi a-t-il jeté son dévolu sur moi ? Et pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui résister ? Tant de questions me retourne les neurones tandis que nos lèvres se scelles dans un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Comment peut-il changer de façon d'agir aussi rapidement ? … Mais je n'ai pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, alors que je pense ne pas réagir à ce baiser forcé, je sens des frissons traverser mon corps de toutes part. Ces mêmes sensations qui sont venus me titiller plus tôt, viennent prendre possession de mon bas ventre. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke Uchiwa, un camarade de classe mais surtout, un garçon, voit ce qu'un simple contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes peut provoquer chez moi. Pourtant je ne lutte pas. Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, qu'il peut d'ores et déjà obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi. Son intimidation a fonctionné, maintenant j'ai peur de lui. Je sais ce que je risque si je lui résiste. Alors, lorsque toujours aussi délicatement, il entrouvre la bouche et laisse glisser sa langue sur l'intérieur de mes lèvres, c'est avec soumission que je la laisse venir comme bon lui semble. Sans aucune résistance, je prends pars au baiser lorsqu'il en effectue une demande silencieuse. Et sans plus de rebellions, je le laisse faire glisser sa main sur mon torse, doucement, comme il me l'a promis plus tôt. Il relâche mes poignets, et dans un soupir de soulagement, je les laisse tomber lourdement à terre. De sa main maintenant libre, il se met à remonter doucement le long de mon bras, de mon épaule, de ma nuque, pour finir par se perdre dans mes mèches blondes. Et moi, dans une logique invraisemblable, je me dis que peut-être, il est bon de ne pas lui résister… Mais à peine m'en suis-je fais la réflexion qu'il agrippe violemment mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière, m'arrachent une plainte très vite étouffer par son autre main, ayant quitté mon torse pour me bâillonner.

« Et bien… Je ne pensais que tu serais aussi docile. Ca a plutôt l'air de te plaire ce que je te fais. Franchement… tout ce cinéma pour rien. Tu ferais mieux d'économiser tes forces au lieu de résister à-tout-bout-de-champs. Petite tapette. »

Ces derniers mots me font l'effet d'une déchirure, comment peut-il se permettre tel dévalorisation sur une personne qu'il ne connait à peine ? Je ne peux rien répondre, sa main me recouvrant toujours la bouche. Mais de toute façon, même si je le pouvais, je ne voudrais rien dire. J'ai honte. Honte que moi, Naruto Uzumaki, force physique ultra développée et réputation de Kaïd, puisse me laisser faire aussi facilement. Honte de ses sensations qui s'emparent de mon corps. Honte de ressentir des choses, même entre les mains d'un autre mec. Honte de ce qui commence à un peu trop se voir entre mes jambes…

Il me relâche. Lorsqu'il se lève, je me rends compte que je suis vraiment dans une situation pitoyable. Assis là, contre un arbre, venant de se faire tripoter par un déséquilibré mental et ayant une érection presque douloureuse… J'ai envie de vomir. J'aimerais pouvoir me cacher dans un tout petit trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Je le vois s'éloigner sans vraiment le regarder. Il ramasse ses quelques affaires restées un petit peu plus loin et revient vers moi. Puis après m'avoir toisé un instant, me lance dans sa froideur habituelle :

« On se retrouve ici demain à 16h00, ne sois pas en retard. »

Il s'en va pour de bon. Je me sens vide, humilié. Je n'ai à peine la force de bouger. Petit à petit je commence à prendre clairement conscience des faits. C'est un déséquilibré, sadique, manipulateur et pervers. Aux yeux de la loi, ce qui vient de se passer peut être considéré comme une agression. J'en suis maintenant pleinement conscient, mais moi… Je ne peux rien dire. Pourquoi ? Bonne question… probablement parce que j'ai honte. Comment pourrais-je aller me plaindre alors que j'ai à peine résisté ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prétendre à l'agression alors que j'ai moi-même pris du « plaisir » entre ses mains. Alors je me relève à mon tour, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser ce qui vient de se passer de mon esprit. Je reprends le chemin de chez moi. Lorsque je rentre dans la petite pièce, le réveil affiche 18h30 sur le mur. Le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie pensé-je sarcastiquement : même un lama aurait été de meilleure compagnie... N'ayant pas le cœur à manger, je m'abandonne sur mon lit et ferme les yeux sans même me déshabiller. Voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins j'ai fait mes devoirs…

Le lendemain, j'entends un bruit sourd résonner dans mes oreilles. J'ouvre un œil pour voir de quoi il s'agit et constate avec stupéfaction qu'un certain Inuzuka est suspendus à ma fenêtre et frappe désespérément aux carreaux. Dans un geste empressé, j'ouvre alors cette fenêtre en le sermonnant :

« Kiba, on est au deuxième étage ! Si tu fais une mauvaise chute, tu meurs ! Lui hurlé-je. »

Il entre d'un air décontracté.

- Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois… Dit-il, assit sur mon lit et en fouillant dans une espèce de sacoche.

- Com- ! Mais pourquoi tu continues alors, abruti ! m'étranglé-je presque.

- Parce que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre… Tiens ! regarde ce que je t'ai apporté. S'exclame-t-il, tout sourire.

Il me tend le boitier d'un jeu de combat.

- … Pourquoi tu dis que c'est pour moi alors que tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui va y jouer… ? Dis-je lentement, l'air blasé.

- Aller Naruto ! Sois cool ! Je n'ai pas de console chez moi…

- Alors arrête d'acheter des jeux ! Fulminé-je

- C'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne peux pas m'en passer !

Kiba me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu… Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Ce mec a vraiment un regard canin. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en deux minces fentes qui laissent apparaitre des pupilles étrangement étroites, lui donnant cet air vif et sauvage qui le caractérise tant. Sa chevelure châtaine et ébouriffée danse au gré de la brise matinale s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Je cède. De toute façon je ne suis pas d'humeur à polémiquer avec lui, et puis ça ne servirais à rien…

- Ok… Fais ce que tu veux. Soupirais-je

- Yeah ! Merci Naru t'es le meilleur !

Il saute du lit et s'empresse d'installer ce qui sera, pour au moins le reste de la matinée, son espace vital. Je le regarde jouer un moment, puis me rallonge sur mon lit. Je déteste ce genre de jeux ultra violent, la vie n'est-elle pas assez dur comme ça ? Pourquoi s'enfermer dans cette même violence jusque dans ses passe-temps ? … J'ai beau avoir une tendance à la bagarre, dès que je sors de cet univers plus ou moins rude qu'est ma vie de tous les jours, je ne trouve pas d'intérêt à se replonger dans le même genre d'ambiance une fois arrivé, chez soi. Cela dit, tout le monde ne partage pas le même sort que moi… Même si j'ai des amis, il reste certaine personnes, ne m'appréciant pas, me détestant même. Normal sans doutes, mais je ne comprends pas leurs regards et comportements si virulents envers moi. Que l'on ne m'aime pas, d'accord. Que l'on me haïsse pour des raisons inconnues, je trouve cela étrange. Certain me regarderais même comme si j'étais un criminel. C'est sans doute de tout cela que vient mon comportement provocateur. On se protège comme on peut… Et puis, il parait que l'être humain s'adapte à tout… Viens s'ajouter à ça l'autre espèce de dégénéré. Comme on le dit souvent, la nuit porte conseil. Cette nuit, elle m'a surtout démuni de tous doutes à ce sujet. Sasuke a surement des soucis, c'est pour cela qu'il a agi comme ça. Je dois juste faire en sorte de l'éviter et le tour est joué ! De toute façon, hier il ne s'est rien passé… Il ne m'a rien fait de spécialement horrible. Je n'ai plus qu'à oublier cet incident anodin et plus rien ne resteras de cette histoire.

- J'ai vu Shikamaru hier soir. Lance Kiba, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, essayant probablement d'entamer la conversation.

- Ah… ?

- Il y avait une fille… Tameri où un truc du genre, on aurait dit que je les dérangeais…

Il ricana. Je souris aussi. J'aimerais bien avoir une vie amoureuse moi aussi, mais les quelques filles que je connais ont pour la plupart plutôt tendance à me prendre de haut… Elles doivent penser qu'un voyou comme moi ne doit pas les mériter.

« On a un peu discuté, continua-t-il, apparemment il devait faire un exposé sur l'économie ou une connerie comme ça… Il s'est farci l'Uchiwa tout l'après-midi ! J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! »

_Tu aurais probablement détesté être à la mienne…_

* * *

_Coupez ! Ça y est nous sommes enfin passés à une autre journée ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais tout les chapitres précédents celui-là se passent tous sur un même jour. C'est un des grands défauts de mes fictions, j'ai tendance à trop charger d'évènements chaque journées. Mais à partir de maintenant, l'histoire devrais avancer plus vite. A part ça, j'ai eu quelques "plaintes" (le mot exact serait plutôt "remarque") concernant la longueur de mes chapitres. Il est vrai que mes chapitres sont parfois un peu court et je m'en excuse. L'ennui c'est qu'il faut couper à un endroit précis et si on le fait plus loin, il faut attendre de trouver un autre passage propice à l'arrêt... enfin bref, ça fait sauter plusieurs pages et pour une question de pratique, je ne préfère pas perdre l'avance que j'ai dans mes chapitres. Cependant, je compte bien faire des efforts pour écrire des chapitres plus longs :).  
Bon aller, je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Songe obscène

_Salut tout le monde ! Oui cela doit faire une éternité que je n'ai pas posté. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si des masses de gens suivaient ma fiction x). Je tiens quand même à m'excuser auprès du peu de personnes qui suivent car là, c'est quand même vraiment abusé. _

_Ce chapitre est un poil plus long que les autres alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sachez qu'il vous faudra attendre encore 5 ou 6 chapitre pour entrer vraiment dans le cœur de la fiction. C'est une histoire compliquée et peut-être un petit peu dure alors je ne peux pas me permettre d'entrer dans la romance trop rapidement._

_Malgré tout, bonne lecture :)_

_Enjoy...  
_

* * *

_Tu aurais probablement détesté être à la mienne…_

Je repense à mes paroles de la veille : « Comment tu peux voler ce qui ne t'appartiens pas seulement parce que ça t'amuse... ? »

Je n'avais pas réussi à exprimer ce que je ressentais… En réalité, c'était mon premier baiser. Oui c'est ridicule, j'ai bientôt seize ans et pourtant, je ne suis jamais sortis avec une fille. Eh bien voilà, il a fallu que ce soit ce… mec... qui me le prenne. Mais je n'ai jamais voulus lui donner. Pff… je pense comme une fille…

Soudain, cette pensée en entraine une autre. En ressassant les éléments passés je me pose une question. Et si… j'étais homosexuel ? Cette éventualité ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il est vrai que, à part une fille que je trouve un petit peu plus intéressantes que les autres, je ne suis pas hyper intéressé par le sexe opposé. Ni par l'autre d'ailleurs… Mais… Toutes ces caresses, ces sensations dans mon corps… Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Même lorsqu'il m'arrive de me toucher seul le soir (Note : Et oui, notre Naru est dans la fleur de l'âge :p), tout ce que je ressens c'est du plaisir physique brut. Rien d'autre. Alors que lui… Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, ce garçon provoque chez moi quelque chose d'étrange… Et ce n'est pas que physique.

- … Kiba ?

- Ouai quoi !

- Tu… Tu penses quoi de l'homosexualité ? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

J'entendis la musique du jeu se mettre en pause. Kiba se retourna vers moi l'air ébahi.

- Quoi ? Lançais-je étonné de sa réaction.

- … Naruto t'es gay !

Je faillis m'étrangler. Ce mec est bien trop direct…

« P-Putain Kiba ! Tu ne peux pas prendre les choses comme elles viennent ? Je te demande ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité, pas que je le suis ! »

Il explose de rire et réponds :

- Bah ouai mais avoue que c'est inattendus !

- Tsss…

- …

- … Bon ok c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ! Lançais-je à contrecœur.

Nous partons dans un fou rire qui dure dix bonnes minutes.

La journée continue. Kiba reste pour déjeuner et fini par squatter toute le reste de l'après-midi. On parle de tout et de rien, on rigole et puis il s'en va vers 22h après avoir fait une razzia dans mon frigo.

Je vais me coucher. Demain commence une nouvelle semaine et il faut que je sois en forme.

_Frissons… chaleur… je brûle…_

_Sa peau… la mienne… sueur…_

_Plaisir…_

_Plaisir…_

_Un… deux… trois mouvements…_

_Soupir… quatre… HAAN !_

_Orgasme… oui... c'est bon…_

_« Naruto… »_

_Oui…_

_« Naru… Toh ! »_

_Jouissance…_

_Oui…_

_Oui… Sas…_

Je bondis sur mon lit.

C'était quoi ça… ? Un rêve ? Non, plutôt un cauchemar ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? … Depuis quand est-ce que je fais ce genre de songe obscène ?

Je soulève mon drap et y découvre mon entre-jambe gonflé de désir. Il faut faire quelque chose pour ça… Je me lève donc d'un pas las. Dehors l'aube commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me plante devant le miroir. Mon visage est terne et endormis, de larges cernes entourent mes yeux tandis que mes cheveux, encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, me tombent en partie sur les paupières. J'espère que cette tête de déterré disparaitra après une bonne douche. Je retire mon T-shirt et laisse tomber mon large caleçon à terre parmi les autres piles de vêtements. Il serait bon de songer à ramasser tout ça… Je laisse cette pensée derrière moi tandis que j'entre lentement dans la petite cabine de douche.

L'eau se met à couler à flot sur mon corps. Les gouttes d'eau brulantes déambulent le long de mes muscles encore engourdis, me procurant quelques frissons de bien-être. Je baisse les yeux vers mon bas-ventre et remarque que mon état n'a pas vraiment diminué depuis tout à l'heure. J'entreprends alors de me soulager seul… Je pose une main sur le carrelage froid de la douche et commence de lents va-et-vient sur mon sexe. Quelques hoquets de plaisir m'échappent tandis que je laisse mon esprit divaguer. J'imagine des mains sur ma peau, une langue chaude et humide dans mon cou, un corps collé au miens. Plus je m'enfonce dans ce plaisir solitaire, plus je visualise clairement cet être imaginaire. J'imagine une peau très douce et très blanche, des cheveux doux comme la soie… Noirs… Très noir. J'imagine deux yeux onyx me fixer avec ardeur, deux yeux à la fois durs et sensuels. Les mouvements sur ma verge s'accélèrent en même temps que ma respiration, et j'ai de plus en plus de peine à retenir le son de ma voix. Je sens la fin approcher…

Soudain. Une vision claire et nette de ce personnage encore abstrait, que je pensais, sortis de mon esprit, m'apparait. Alors dans un geste vif et nerveux, je tourne le robinet d'eau froide au maximum et celui d'eau chaude dans l'autre sens. En une fraction de seconde, l'eau devient complétement gelée et je laisse échapper une plainte. Je laisse cette froideur extrême me glacer jusqu'aux os. Le liquide gelé parcourt mon corps sur toute sa longueur, engourdissant mes membres, mes muscles, me brulant la peau. Je ne sens bientôt plus que la plante de mes pieds collée à l'émail de la douche. Le froid me fait mal à la tête et m'empêche de réfléchir, sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi. J'arrête l'eau et sors de la douche. J'attrape une serviette. Ne parvenant même pas à en sentir la matière, je faillis la laisser tomber. Je me sèche négligemment, retrouvant peu à peu ma chaleur corporelle et ma sensibilité au toucher. Me postant une nouvelle fois devant le miroir, je vois mon visage déjà plus éveillé que précédemment et mes cernes presque totalement disparues. J'aperçois aussi que l'ampleur qu'avait prise mon entrejambe a considérablement diminué, surement le froid… tant mieux. J'entoure ma taille de la serviette et retourne dans la petite pièce me servant à la fois de salon et de chambre à coucher. Je m'assois sur le lit, regardant fixement un point inexistant de la salle. J'essaie de faire le vide dans mon esprit, j'essaie de ne plus penser… Mais rapidement la réalité me rattrape et je m'écroule littéralement sur ce pauvre lit en m'écriant plaintivement :

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ! Penser à Sasuke Uchiwa pendant que je fais quelque chose comme « ça » ! »

Car oui, la personne qui m'est apparue se trouve être ce fameux grand brun qui me cause tant de soucis.

Je regarde l'heure. 7h00. J'ai encore une heure devant moi… J'enfile rapidement mon uniforme scolaire, une tenue très simple en soit qui consiste en une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un pantalon noir. Une veste de la même couleur peut-être ajouté si on le souhaite – en général, les gens ne le font qu'en hiver. En arrivant dans ce lycée, je n'ai pas voulus importuner Iruka avec des frais supplémentaires alors je me suis débrouiller pour l'uniforme. Heureusement, même si tout le monde le fait, nous ne sommes pas obligé de l'acheter – à partir du moment où notre tenue correspond à la demande –, cela m'as donc permis de ne pas trop dépenser. Bon, Je dois avouer que le rendu reste un poil singulier… En effet, n'ayant absolument pas un budget pharaonique, j'ai donc dus faire avec ce que j'avais. C'est-à-dire un pantalon trop grand que je fais tenir à la taille grâce à une ficelle orange, une chemise blanche, classique, mais à manches longues, ce qui n'est absolument pas autorisé. Je cache donc ce détail sous une longue veste noire qui n'a de veste que le nom – Sinon ce serait plutôt un manteau – et que je porte à toutes saisons. Rien que ma tenue suffit à me faire remarquer… J'ai aussi l'habitude d'ajuster un bandeau de tissu noir marqué d'une torsade orange sur mon front, je trouve ça cool.

Je me rassois sur mon lit et repense à ce rêve que j'ai fait un petit peu plus tôt. Trop bizarre… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne m'alarme pas plus sur ce fait et commence à scruter le ciel en rêvassant. Le jour vient tout juste de se lever et les nuages ont encore une couleur rosée. J'aime bien l'aube… Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez matinal pour la voir très souvent, pensé-je ironiquement. Inconsciemment, mon regard se dirige vers la fenêtre en aval de la mienne. Une légère lueur émet de ce qui semble être la chambre de l'Uchiwa, j'en examine le peu de ce que je peux observer et remarque une décoration plutôt neutre et ordonnée, et un rangement très soigné. Je jette un furtif coup d'œil à mon appartement et ce que j'en vois confirme mes – si existants – doutes. Il est mon parfait opposé.

Soudain, une silhouette se fait apercevoir dans mon angle de vue. Est-ce la sienne ? Non. C'est celle d'une femme. Elle possède de longs cheveux noir ébène et, malgré sa petite taille, elle semble fine et gracieuse. Elle se retourne. La ressemblance est frappante ! Même avec cette distance je peux distinguer les traits fin de son visage, le même menton allongé, les mêmes yeux en amandes. C'est la mère de Sasuke, sans aucuns doutes. Elle s'affaire au rangement de la pièce, déjà suffisamment bien arrangée à mon gout, même si je ne suis pas un exemple en ce qui concerne ce sujet…

Je l'observe remettre les quelques feuilles de classeur volantes en une pile bien ordonnée, passer du produit à vitre sur la fenêtre, faire le lit etc…

Puis dans l'ombre, au fond de la pièce, je distingue une personne adossé contre le mur. Il s'avance et la lumière éclaire ainsi son visage. Sasuke. Il observe sa mère faire son ménage et son rangement sans broncher et sort de sa chambre nonchalamment. Un étrange sentiment d'amertume m'envahit… J'ai envie de le frapper ! Comment peut-il être aussi négligeant envers sa mère ! Elle a l'air si gentille, si douce ! Je donnerais tout pour avoir une maman aussi attentionnée et lui il… il… il l'ignore et la laisse travailler comme une bonne à tout faire. Ça me révolte ! Mais je ne peux rien y faire, alors, en m'efforçant de ne plus y penser, je me dirige vers mon frigo, l'ouvre et renifle un brique de lait déjà entamée. Elle n'a pas l'air périmée… allez, ça ira bien ! J'en avale le reste du contenu sur place et repose l'emballage vide sur le plan de travail. J'aimerais bien moi aussi avoir une mère qui s'occupe de moi et me demande de ranger mon bazar… J'attrape une pomme et l'entame, appuyer contre le mur. Le fruit dans la bouche, je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 7h25, tant pis, je serais en avance pour une fois. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire de plus dans ce placard à balais qui me sert de toit. Sur le chemin du lycée, se trouvant juste à la sortie du village, je pense à aller réveiller Shikamaru qui arrive systématiquement en retard, tel que je le connais, il doit avoir un mal fou à se lever. Je fais donc un petit détour vers chez lui et toque à sa fenêtre. Rien. Je regarde alors et le vois, toujours endormis. J'ouvre alors sa fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas dû penser à fermer et me faufile discrètement dans sa chambre. Je me glisse doucement près de son lit en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, m'approche de son oreille et…

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! UNE NOUVELLE SEMAINE COMMENCE, TU VA ÊTRE EN RETARD SHIKA !

- Ah ! S'écrit-il en se relevant soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Alors bel endormis, il serait temps de s'affoler, il est moins le quart ! Lui dis-je d'un ton rieur.

- Toi… Naruto, je vais te tuer… Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

- Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait drôle de venir t'embêter un peu.

- Raah… Qu'est-ce que tu peux être galèèère…

Il râle encore un petit peu pour la forme, s'habille et nous sortons de chez lui, chacun une tartine beurrée à la main.

- Elle est chympa fa mère, te faire le p'ftit-déch ftous les mafins ! M'enthousiasmais-je la bouche plaine.

- Beurk, tu postillonne… Oui, elle est même peut-être un peu mère-poule. Tu sais… elle peut faire peur parfois. Mon père et moi on se le dit souvent.

- Ah bon ! une femme aussi charmante pourrais enfaite être une personne méchante !

- Mais nan… Ma mère n'est pas méchante, c'est juste une femme et les femmes… sont effrayantes…

- …

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons au lycée où nous retrouvons Chôji et Kiba. Après avoir échangé quelques mots et entendus les exclamations de Kiba sur l'inhabituelle ponctualité de Shikamaru, nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de classe où nous attends déjà Iruka-sensei. Debout derrière son bureau, il nous regarde avec son grand sourire habituel.

« Alors mes chers élèves, comment c'est passé votre weekend ? »

Bien sûr, il n'aura jamais de réponse… La vie d'un professeur se résume à parler dans le vide.

« Bien… Souffle-t-il d'un air dépité. »

Son regard se dirige vers moi, m'installant à ma place habituelle, à l'avant-dernier rang, tout près de la fenêtre et du radiateur.

« En tout cas j'en connais un qui n'as pas vraiment fait la grasse matinée samedi… Lance-t-il d'un ton difficile à décrypter. »

Je ne me sens absolument pas visé.

L'appel commence. Nous sommes une classe très peu nombreuse, seize personnes exactement. Ce phénomène peut s'expliquer par la simple et bonne raison que l'option littérature/calligraphie et l'option sports d'endurance ont été réuni dans une seule et même classe. Et bien entendus, comme presque personne n'a voulus prendre ses options, dirigées respectivement par le très dévalorisant et exigeant Ebisu-sensei et la très effrayante et sadique Anko-sensei, notre classe est la plus petite du lycée. Enfaite, nous venons tous du petit village de Konoha et nous n'étions pas scolarisés dans cette école « collège-lycée » avant. Seuls ceux qui ont passé leurs années de collège ici pouvaient connaitre le piège de ces options. Il parait que c'est comme ça chaque année… Les petits nouveau de Konoha sont attirés par l'aspect alléchant de ces deux matières et se font piégés par Tsunade-sama, la principale. Elle remuerait terre et ciel pour ne pas perdre ces options qui font la célébrité de son établissement. Alors d'une certaine façon, nous sommes à la fois considérés comme l'élite par les professeurs et les personnes extérieures – Car oui, ces deux options sont un tremplin pour l'école la plus prestigieuse de la région –, mais nous sommes aussi, au sein des autres élèves, les pauvres victimes qui se sommes laissé prendre…

De plus, du fait de la petitesse de la classe, nous avons été obligés de participer aux deux options proposées alors que tous, à part Saï et Tenten, n'en avions pris qu'une seule.

Je n'explique même pas la réaction de la classe lorsque la grand-mère Tsunade est venue nous annoncer tout ça… Nous étions… entre abattus et révoltés. Mais bon, maintenant nous nous sommes fait à l'idée et puis l'ambiance de la classe est plutôt pas mal. La plupart de mes camarades sont sympas. Il y a bien quelques exceptions, Saï et Gaara sont assez space et Shino ne parle jamais sauf pour marmonner des trucs bizarre sur les insectes… Il serait presque flippant. Il parait qu'il fait un élevage d'insectes… Suigetsu est un gars plutôt cool, dommage qu'il traine avec cette Bêcheuse de Karin ! Et Neji est un mec un peu trop sûr de lui à mon gout. Il a toujours cet air supérieur que je déteste ! Et sa façon de voir la vie me rebute, pour lui, on nait bon ou mauvais, fort ou faible, gagnant ou perdant. Il ne conçoit pas que l'être humain puisse évoluer. Je me suis battu avec lui à ce sujet. C'est probablement la personne que je déteste le plus dans cette classe après…

Mon regard se dirige deux colonnes plus loin, un rang avant moi. Sasuke Uchiwa est assis, les mains croisées devant son visage d'une neutralité toujours aussi monotone. Des images de l'avant-veille me reviennent en tête. Comment peut-il passer d'un aspect aussi froid et blasé à cet état de transe effrayant ?… C'est fini, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à lui… Si jamais on apprend que j'ai perdus la face à cause de lui, ma réputation est foutue ! Et pourtant… Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai besoin de cette image que je donne de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sens que si ma carapace s'écroule, quelque chose en moi que je ne veux pas connaître risque de ressortir…

Le cours est commencé depuis un bon moment déjà, je m'affaire alors à la prise de note du cours de japonais. Iruka est vraiment un bon professeur, je lui dois vraiment tout, il s'est chargé de mon éducation, ce qui n'a pas dû être de la tarte tous les jours, il m'a aidé dans mes études et je suis persuadé que cela continuera encore longtemps. Il est comme un père pour moi, ou un grand frère… il est un petit peu jeune pour être mon père. Aussi, je veux être aussi studieux que possible pour lui. Les minutes ne passent pas aussi rapidement que je l'aurais désiré mais la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours fini tout de même par retentir, libérant les élèves de cette lourde concentration, ou pour d'autre de cette léthargie pesante.

Les quelques cinq minutes de libres que nous accorde le temps de déplacement de chaque profs d'une salle à l'autre (Note : Au japon, ce sont les professeurs qui se déplacent entre chaque leçons pour faire cours.) me permet d'aller parler à Sakura.

* * *

_Ainsi le chapitre six est enfin posté. J'espère que vous avez appréciez et que vous continuerez de me lire. Je posterais la suite surement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine._

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Attraction

_Voici le chapitre 7 de ma fiction. Je trouve que la publication de cette histoire est totalement chaotique... Enfin bon. Je vais me reprendre, te,ter de poster régulièrement et refaire la mise en page des chapitres précédents, ça aussi c'est abusé... ._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La sonnerie retentit. La classe commence à s'agiter. J'ai mal au crâne. Je viens d'écouter d'une oreille distraite le cours de Japonais d'Iruka-sensei. A vrai dire je pensais à autre chose…

Il y a deux jours… dans le parc, je me suis complétement laissé emporter. Je n'ai pas fait attention aux conséquences que mes gestes pourraient avoir. J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. Colère ?... Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être par ce qu'il a évoqué l'emprisonnement et la douleur, deux notions qui ne me sont que trop familières…

Je veux… non… Je voulais lui faire comprendre le sens de ces mots qu'il employait à tort et à travers.

Le son d'une voix se fait entendre, c'est lui. Il est en train d'inviter Sakura Haruno à déjeuner.

- Nee nee, Sakura ! Avec qui tu manges ce midi ? Lui demande-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Avec Hinata et Ino, comme chaque jour. Répond-elle l'air hautain.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas partager ma table ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-je manger avec toi ! Fiche-moi la paix Naruto !

- Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je suis irrésistible voyons ! Dit-il en riant.

Ce gars n'a vraiment aucun tact…

Et puis qu'essaie-t-il de faire ? Il veut charmer Sakura ? Aurait-il déjà oublié l'incident de Samedi ? Le laisserais-je tellement indifférent ? Et pourquoi n'est-t-il pas venu hier ? Je voulais pourtant le voir.

Il se prend un coup de poing monumental de la part de la fille aux cheveux roses qui, en même temps que tout le monde, se rassoit en voyant le professeur du cours suivant arriver. Kakashi-sensei, le professeur de maths le plus soporifique et blasé du monde vient de faire son entrée. Avec dix minutes de retard, comme à son habitude.

Le cours commence. Le ton qu'il emploie est d'un ennui rarement égalé et il donne l'air de se faire littéralement suer. Sa nonchalance m'irrite au plus haut point et j'entreprends alors d'écouter très partiellement ses formules mathématiques bien trop simples pour mon niveau actuel. Mais à peine me suis-je déconcentré quelques secondes qu'il me reprend avec toujours autant de détachement.

« Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre soudain inintérêt Uchiwa ?… »

Je rêve… Et c'est lui qui se permet ce genre de remarque ?

Quelques regards se rivent vers moi. Je n'y prends gare.

- Je vous retourne la question sensei. Lui lancé-je calmement.

- … Hum… Réfléchit-il. Je crois que… le métier d'enseignant ne m'a jamais vraiment enthousiasmé…

Et il répond en plus…

« Bref, passons, reconcentrez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. Dit-il en se retournant vers le tableau. »

Je fais donc semblant de m'intéresser à son cours pendant le reste de la première heure - Car oui, il me reste encore une heure à passer avec lui après la pause - et lorsqu'il se termine, trop tardivement selon moi, je sors rapidement de la salle, histoire de m'oxygéner un petit peu. Je prends les escaliers de secours, par ce chemin au moins je n'ai pas à affronter la foule. Je descends donc jusqu'en bas où je débouche sur le petit hall donnant sur les toilettes, et, par la porte vitrée séparant ces deux salles, je le vois.

Naruto est penché sur le lavabo, les yeux clos, son bandeau frontal dans la main gauche et ses cheveux ambrés tombant par mèches sur son front et ses joues humides. Laissant l'eau couler dans sa bouche et faisant jouer des reflets de lumière sur le liquide transparent ruisselant le long de son menton et sur la peau mate de son cou.

Il a dû me devancer par l'escalier principal en se précipitant et en bousculant tout le monde, comme à son habitude. C'est un vrai bourrin, aucune délicatesse. La scène de samedi me revient… Je suis probablement celui qui est passé pour une brute.

J'entre silencieusement dans les toilettes et m'adosse contre le mur. Il se relève, dos à moi, sans remarquer ma présence, et rajuste son stupide bandeau sur son front. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il sursaute en me voyant. Je ne réagis pas. D'abord surpris, il me regarde droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Ses iris azuréens me transpercent de toutes parts, je suis incapable de bouger ou de décrocher un mot. Je laisse simplement mes yeux se noyer dans cet océan de colère. Puis il tourne les talons. Me faisant émerger de cet état quasi hypnotique.

Alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner, je pose ma main sur son épaule en tentant de le rattraper.

- Attends ! …

- Ne me touche pas ! Crie-t-il en me frappant au visage.

La puissance de son poing m'oblige à reculer de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ! Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix ? Ça t'a pas suffi samedi ? Si t'as besoin d'un bouc émissaire, va chercher ailleurs ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire comme la dernière fois ! »

Silence. Il semble attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne peux rien dire. J'aimerais lui expliquer mes gestes mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler normalement, mais je ne peux pas non plus… pas après ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais pouvoir repartir de zéro, il y a quelque chose en lui qui me donne l'impression de devoir rester près de lui.

- Tu me déteste n'est-ce pas ?...

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je déteste tout chez toi ! Hurle-t-il en me tournant le dos et en balayant mes paroles d'un geste de la main. Je déteste ta façon de prendre les gens pour de la merde, je déteste ton air supérieur, je déteste tes yeux méprisants, le ton arrogant de ta voix… J-je… Je te déteste, toi, et tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux… Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas… La reconnaissance, l'admiration… Le respect… Une famille…

Sa voix se brise. Moi je l'écoute balancer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur… Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

- Depuis… depuis la primaire je fais en sorte de t'éviter… Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça y est ! Maintenant je comprends, tu es un perturbateur… Tu sème le doute et le chaos dans mon esprit…

- …

- J-je te demande de me laisser tranquille. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Non… Ca je ne peux pas… tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je dois rester avec toi.

J'avance vers lui d'un pas las.

- Naruto… Soufflé-je.

- Qu… hum !

A peine a-t-il le temps de de finir que je j'agrippe sa chemise, le plaquant contre le mur et l'embrassant fougueusement. Ma langue rencontre la sienne qui répond à mon baiser. Je suis assez surpris mais en profite pour glisser une main sur sa nuque. Il soupire puis essai de se dégager. Je le lâche à regret…

Il me regarde, l'air perdu. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens… Je ne le comprends probablement pas moi-même.

« Sasuke… As-tu seulement idée de ce que tu peux provoquer chez moi ? »

Je ne réponds pas, attendant la suite.

« Je suis tombé tellement bas que je rêve de toi, que je t'espionnerais presque et que… »

Il rougit, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Que ? ...

- Rien, laisse… Dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- … Je me suis mal comporté la dernière fois…

- Oui on peut dire ça… Me coupe-t-il.

Un long silence se met en place. Il le rompt le premier.

- Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? … Enfin je veux dire… Je suis un mec, et toi aussi… Fait-il hésitant.

- Mais tu aimes les hommes n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! S'indigne-t-il. J-je… Enfin je…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- …

Il marque une pause.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Retournons en cours sinon on va se faire coller. »

Je le suis donc en direction de la classe et, avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la porte, lui souffle à l'oreille :

« Tu répondras à ma question demain… »

Je le sens frémir, il ouvre la porte et entre sans prendre garde aux remarques du professeur concernant notre retard. Je l'imite.

Une fois assis, j'entends mon voisin de droite, Neji, s'approcher pour me chuchoter :

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce pauvre type ?

- … Je m'amusais.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions en review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci d'avoir lu quand même !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Doutes

**_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui. Je poste le chapitre 8. C'est les vacances pour moi, alors j'espère pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Je remercie les personnes ayant laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent et sur mon OS. Elle m'ont toutes fait plaisir.  
_**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

_« Tu répondras à ma question demain... »_

_Je le sens frémir, il ouvre la porte et entre sans prendre garde aux remarques du professeur concernant notre retard. Je l'imite._  
_Une fois assis, j'entends mon voisin de droite, Neji, s'approcher pour me chuchoter :_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce pauvre type ?_  
_- ... Je m'amusais._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

15h50. La journée est passée à une vitesse folle ! J'ai hâte de retrouver Akamaru et mon ordinateur chez moi. Être séparé d'eux est une vraie torture ! Il me reste encore deux heures au club de taekwondo, je les explose tous et je me tire !  
Un petit sourire satisfait s'étire sur mes lèvres tandis que je me rends dans la salle d'arts martiaux. J'y retrouve Lee, toujours survolté et Naruto qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis ce matin... C'est complétement contraire à son habitude. Je m'approche de lui et lui donne un coup dans l'épaule, d'abord surprit, il se met ensuite à grogner, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire. Je le connais depuis la petite école, s'il veut se confier il le fera, pas besoin de quémander.  
Gaï-sensei fait une entrée... agitée... comme à son habitude et nous sommes contraints de l'écouter palabrer sur la fougue de la jeunesse et sur notre chance d'avoir encore des articulations en bon état... Le seul à être captivé par ce discours récurent reste bien entendus notre cher Lee.  
Après une dizaine paris inatteignables, une centaine d'enchainements ridicules et quelques milliers de conneries articulées, tout cela conclus avec une pose ridicule consistant à sourire niaisement avec le pouce levé, l'entrainement commence enfin. Nous enchainons quelques prises basiques, faisons des mouvements d'étirement et quelques échauffements, puis vient l'heure des combats. C'est la partie que je préfère. Je me retrouve face à Tenten, la seule fille du cours. La première fois que je me suis trouvé contre elle, j'ai pensé que je la battrais en moins de deux, sans avoir à lui faire trop mal. Une fille de petite taille, deux petits chignons sur le haut de la tête, de grands yeux noisette... Je m'y suis laissé prendre... En réalité cette fille est une vraie furie ! En quelques prises d'une agilité folle, je me suis retrouvé éjecté. Je n'ai plus jamais reproduit la même erreur. Le duel commence, arbitré par Naruto. J'esquive, tente de porter des coups, en vain, nous sommes d'un niveau égal, il est dur de voir qui a l'avantage. Puis... Je fini par y arrivé. Une attaque mieux choisie qu'une autre et j'arrive enfin à l'atteindre. Elle est à terre et je remporte le match.

- Yahoo ! T'as vus ça ! Ça fait 6 matchs à 6, je t'ai rattrapé ! He he !  
- Tu oublies le premier de nos combats où je t'ai ratatiné comme une crêpe sans te laisser réagir... Dit-elle en se relevant.  
- Quoi ! Tu plaisante ! Ça compte pas, je pouvais pas savoir que tu serais aussi... aussi...  
- « Balèze ». C'est ça le mot que tu cherches.  
- Aussi peu féminine ! Lancé-je comme illuminé.  
- Je t'emmerde ! Hurle-t-elle en m'assenant le revers de son poing sur la joue droite.

Je ris de bon cœur. Naruto, les jumeaux Sakon et Ukon, Tenten et moi somme de même niveau. Les plus forts sont Lee et Neji, et les plus faibles – ou devrais-je dire les moins forts compte tenu de notre niveau global – sont Haku, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Saï, Suigetsu et Tayuya. Nous sommes les plus jeunes du club, car nous avons aussi des sempaï. Les secondes années et les troisièmes années s'entrainent ensemble dans la salle voisine.  
Un autre match commence, l'arbitre affronte le gagnant et le perdant arbitre. Naruto se plante devant moi, nous saluons et attendons le signal. Ses yeux ne sont pas aussi déterminés que d'habitude, sa bouche ne dévoile pas son habituel sourire confiant. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. En réfléchissant à ça, je n'entends pas le son de la voix de Tenten nous disant de commencer le combat, j'ai juste le temps d'esquiver de justesse la tornade blonde s'abattant sur moi. Malheureusement, mon esquive est mauvaise, et je m'attends à tout moment recevoir un coup d'une puissance monumentale. Mais Naruto ne saisit pas sa chance. Je réagis alors aussitôt, reprenant en un quart de seconde une position convenable, je lui administre un coup de pied retourné, le faisant basculer. Il se rattrape cependant à une main et trouve le moyen de me faire un crochepied assez bien placé pour me faire tomber sur lui. Nos têtes se percutent et nous mettons quelques secondes à reprendre nos esprits. Une fois les idées claires, lorsque Naruto se rend contre de notre position, sa réaction me choque. Il rougit violemment, me repousse avec brutalité et me hurle dessus.

- Dégage ! Ca va pas nan ? Tu peux pas faire un peu gaffe ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive... D'habitude il n'aurait jamais manqué une occasion de me mettre à terre, et puis c'est quoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi se fâche-t-il comme ça ? Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?  
Il se relève furieusement, les joues toujours teintées de rouge et se dirige rapidement vers les vestiaires.

« Uzumaki ! Le cours n'est pas terminé, tu ne peux laisser toute cette énergie juvénile dans ton corps ! Reviens ! Et viens montrer à ces idiots de la ville la force de la jeunesse et la ferveur de Konoha ! »

Malgré l'enthousiasme et les encouragements de Gaï-sensei, Naruto ne revient pas.  
Le cours continu, je suis assez préoccupé à cause de mon meilleur ami. Depuis tout le temps que je le connais, jamais je ne l'ai vu dans cet état. En tout cas pas pour ce genre d'évènement anodin. Une fois les deux heures écoulées, je dois rester un petit peu plus longtemps car je suis de corvée de rangement aujourd'hui. Je peste contre le gars qui a rendu obligatoire les travaux de rangement et de nettoyage mais je fais ce que j'ai à faire rapidement avant de retourner dans les vestiaires. A peine y ai-je mis les pieds que les spots du gymnase s'éteignent dans un claquement sourd.  
« L'art et la manière de pousser les gens dehors » : par la gardienne de Hinokôkô (火の高校, lycée du feu), Chiyo-baasan... pensé-je.  
Je me change donc dans l'obscurité, les autre sont déjà partit depuis longtemps. Il a beau faire encore jour dehors, le ciel s'est tout de même beaucoup assombrit...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le vent caresse doucement mon visage, l'air est frai et parfumé de ces odeurs de restaurants alentour. La brise tiède et humide de cette soirée d'été fait danser les mèches blondes de mes cheveux sur mon front. J'admire au loin les lumières scintillantes de la ville voisine et j'écoute son ronronnement sourd et lointain. Il fait lourd mais je me sens bien. Assis sur le toit de mon immeuble, j'ai enfin réussis à faire le vide. Je vais pouvoir songer à réfléchir paisiblement.  
Je me redresse. Avance prudemment sur la pente du toit et d'un bond, rejoins la fenêtre de mon appartement. Je dîne, fais mes devoirs tant bien que mal et me couche. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais répondre à Sasuke demain, il est vrai que j'ai quelques doutes quant à mon orientation sexuelle... Mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça le regarde... Et puis pourquoi je devrais lui donner une réponse d'abord ! Je lui dois rien moi à ce mec, c'est juste un détraqué qui aime abuser des gens... Et moi... je suis un abruti qui fantasme sur ce détraqué !  
Je secoue la tête nerveusement. Personne ne fantasme sur personne ! Il faut que j'arrête d'inventer des faits. Ce que je vois ou rêve c'est... Juste mon subconscient. Un subconscient ça sert à enregistrer des informations sans pour autant les révéler pas vrai ? Dans ce cas j'aimerais qu'il fasse son boulot ! Je veux que chaque choses concernant Sasuke soient fourrées là-dedans et ne plus en entendre parler ! Et puis il y a Kiba... Je suis un vrai crétin d'avoir réagi comme ça avec mon meilleur pote ! J'étais tellement obnubilé par la question de l'autre taré que lorsque je me suis retrouvé sur lui je me suis senti mal... Oui, MAL ! Rien de plus !  
L'obscurité de la pièce est soudain trahit par une légère lueur émergeant de ma fenêtre. Je me redresse afin de voir d'où elle provient, ayant déjà ma petite idée sur le sujet. Sans grande surprise, je m'aperçois que la chambre de Sasuke est allumée. Je m'apprête à me recoucher, motivé par la volonté d'oublié ce garçon. Mais soudain, j'entends un bruit sourd, lointain, je jette un deuxième coup d'œil et découvre avec stupéfaction le propriétaire de la chambre, maintenu fermement, face contre la vitre de sa fenêtre, par un homme. L'homme d'âge mur, surement son père, lui tient vigoureusement le bras derrière le dos dans une position s'avérant très douloureuse. Le bourreau hurle des phrases inaudibles depuis ma position, tandis que Sasuke semble souffrir le martyr. J'observe ce spectacle, médusé. Il m'est inconcevable que Sasuke Uchiwa, le garçon devant lequel je me suis si lamentablement écrasé il y a deux jours de cela, puisse se faire malmener d'une telle façon. L'homme, de sa main libre comprime la tête de Sasuke contre la vitre et s'approche de son oreille pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais la réponse de ce dernier, visiblement difficilement articulée, semble lui déplaire car, soudain, il retourne son fils et lui administre un coup au visage du revers de son poing. La puissance du geste est telle qu'elle renverse Sasuke, le faisant se retrouver à terre. L'homme se met à le rouer de coups tandis que son fils ne se défend nullement. Il se stoppe, regarde son rejeton de haut et lance une dernière phrase avant de s'en aller. Au même instant, la très belle femme que j'ai reconnu ce matin comme sa mère entre en trombe dans la chambre de son fils et se jette sur lui pour le relever. Puis elle semble lui demander si tout va bien. Mais Sasuke se libère violement de son emprise et sort, laissant une mère inquiète derrière lui.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, j'aperçois le grand brun sortir de sa demeure et s'éloigner vers le parc. Sa démarche est lourde, lente, et à première vue douloureuse. Aussi je ne me sens pas de le laisser seul dans cet état et rester les bras croisés alors que j'ai assisté à toute la scène. Juste cette fois... juste celle-là et je n'adresse plus jamais la parole au brun. Je me lève d'un bond, attrape un pantalon et me dirige rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me saisir d'une trousse à pharmacie et sors.  
Une fois dans le parc, je ne mets pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir cette longue silhouette s'affaler sur un banc public. Je m'approche doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Et lorsque je suis assez près pour être sûr qu'il ait remarqué ma présence, je m'arrête, attendant sa réaction.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? ... Lance-t-il en relevant à peine la tête.  
- J-j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ça. Dis-je en lui tendant la mallette de secours.  
- ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il méfiant.  
- Hein ? Ça ? Oh tu sais c'est la trousse de secours que l'on a reçus au collège après le brevet de secourisme, tu devrais aussi en av ...  
- C'est pas ça ! Me coupe-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce machin sur toi ? ...  
- Quoi tu n'en veux pas ? demandé-je innocemment.  
- Ne te fou pas de moi... Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler que tu te balade tout le temps avec ça sur t... Arg !

Il agrippe soudainement son bras, gémissant. En y regardant de plus près, on peut distinguer un hématome ayant pris la forme de la poigne de son père. Cette grande tâche rouge foncé, tirant sur le bleu par certains endroits, marque la moitié de son avant-bras jusqu'à son poignet.

« Tsss... Il ne m'a pas loupé le vieux... Dit-il à voix basse comme pour lui-même. Donne-moi ça. »

Il me prend la mallette des mains et commence à se soigner grossièrement. Je laisse échapper un petit rire, amusé par sa maladresse.

- Si tu es là pour te foutre de moi je ne te retiens pas...  
- Je ne partirais pas sans mon trousse à pharmacie ! Dis-je d'un ton narquois et faussement déterminé.  
- Ce que t'es lourd !  
- Qui est le plus lourd des deux franchement !

Un long silence s'installe. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire... Ce n'est pas très judicieux de lancer des phrases de ce genre après ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers jours.  
Il continue ses soins. Commence le bandage avant d'avoir désinfecté.

« Tu ne ferais pas mieux de passer de l'alcool avant ? »

Il se stoppe, attends quelques instant, semblant hésiter à je ne sais quelle tâche, et retire les bandes. Puis il porte son bras au visage avant de, les yeux clos, passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa plaie.

« Q-q-q-q... qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel ! Hurlé-je en le pointant du doigt, les joues en feu. »

Il continue sans prendre garde à mes vociférations.

- S-sasuke...  
- La ferme ! Ta trousse est incomplète il n'y a pas de désinfectant !  
- Ugh...

Je ravale ma salive, condamné à contempler ce spectacle gênant. Je le regarde lécher, sucer, lentement, délicatement... Je sens alors une chaleur étrange allumer mon bas ventre. Non pas celle de sous la douche, lorsque je me touche tout seul. Celle comme... comme cette fois-là... Lorsque l'on sortait de chez Shikamaru... Une chaleur qui fait battre mon cœur si fort que j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps bat à l'unisson avec lui.

- Sasuke ? ...  
- Hn...  
- Tu sais... Cette question que tu m'as posée ce matin...

Il suspend sa tâche.

- Quoi ? Tu as une réponse ?  
- N-non... Je voulais savoir... Pourquoi... Pourquoi devrais-je te donner une réponse alors que tu ne m'as même pas dit pour toi ? ... Dis-je quelque peu hésitant.  
- ... Tu veux savoir si j'aime les hommes ? ...

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il baisse la tête et semble réfléchir.

- Hum...

- ... Non. Les pédés ça me dégoute...

* * *

**_Une fin quelque peu violente... Et la situation ne va pas s'arranger. J'espère vous revoir sur le prochain chapitre._**

**_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_**

**_~Sachiki~_**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Absence

_Yo ! Voici le chapitre 9... je crois... oui c'est ça ^^' (l'auteure vachement au courant...). Bon, pour moi c'est les vacances ! J'espère pouvoir poster mieux que ça dans les semaines qui vont suivre, bref :_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_- … Non. Les pédés ça me dégoute…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ai sorti cette phrase comme ça, sur un coup de tête… Comment aurai-je pus dire le contraire ? Cela aurait été comme me dire que j'aime ce que mon frère me fait. Et c'est trop douloureux. Pourtant… Jamais je n'insulterais Itachi. Ce qu'il fait, je lui dois bien ça. Il est pour moi mon seul ami et ma seule famille à la fois – sans compter les deux personnes qui se font appeler mes « parents ». Il s'est toujours occupé de moi alors que j'étais un boulet considérable pour lui, alors je peux bien lui céder un peu de moi-même. Qu'il est besoin d'un réconfort et d'un amour qui ne lui ont jamais été accordé ne fait pas de lui un « pédé ».

Naruto, tête baissé, n'a rien dit depuis un petit moment. Soudain, il soulève la tête et me dévoile un immense sourire.

- Ah bon ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Haha sacré Sasuke ! Bon je vais y aller, tu peux garder la mallette de secours ! De toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans ! Héhé !

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne en courant.

Je suis un abruti fini…

Le lendemain, en cours d'anglais, Naruto n'est pas présent.

- Saï ?

- Yes !

- Tenten ?

- Present !

- Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- Sasuke, do I not already told you to TALK when I call you? (Sasuke, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de PARLER quand je t'appelle ?) Demande Kurenaï-sensei dans un Anglais presque sans accent.

- …

Elle soupire avant de reprendre son appel.

- Naruto ?

- …

- Naruto Uzumaki ?... Il est absent ? C'est plutôt rare !

Oui effectivement. Et ce n'est pas normal. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai bien vu que son rire et son sourire était des plus faux. Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête aussi ! A vrai dire… Je ne pensais pas réellement que Naruto soit gay. C'est juste que j'aimais à m'amuser de cela. Le fait que je pense ça aurait été un prétexte pour pouvoir le côtoyer. A ses yeux j'aurais été le mec qui pense avoir découvert quelque chose de lui et qui veux absolument en savoir plus. Le gars lourd qui tente à le harceler pour obtenir des informations croustillantes. Tous ce que je ne suis pas. Non. Au lieu de ça il a fallu que je me laisse emporter par des futilités. Mais pourquoi ai-je besoin de le fréquenter ? J'ai bien compris que de lui semble émaner quelque chose, que cette chose m'est surement bénéfique. Mais pourquoi cette obsession. Pourquoi Suis-je là en train de me torturer l'esprit alors que je pourrais tout aussi bien écouter ce cours très certainement moins intéressant que mes actuelles réflexions, mais surement bien plus reposant pour ma petit cervelle.

Le cours ce fini plus tôt qu'espéré. Mais au lieu d'une libération, j'ai plus l'impression que l'on m'enfonce un peu plus dans la lassitude de cette journée de cours. J'enchaîne avec les sports d'endurances. Cette option que j'ai été contraint de choisir à cause du futur que mon père me réserve. Il a décrété qu'en plus de prendre la succession de Madara et de conserver notre monopole des forces de l'ordre régionales, je devrais aussi créer une milice privée. Chose qu'il n'a jamais réussis à faire du fait de sa constitution fragile. Il a hérité son poste de son père et a aidé la boite à fluctuer, mais il n'a dans un sens rien accomplit par lui-même. Son grand défaut est de vouloir décharger ses rêves inaccomplis sur sa succession. Itachi a fini par partir… Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre à ces attentes…

Je descends donc dans la cours, appréhendant déjà l'heure intensive qui m'attend. Je suis bon en sport, ce n'est pas le problème. Le souci c'est réellement cette prof. Elle est… folle. Et sadique de surcroit. « Option : Sports d'endurances » lorsque j'ai lu ces mots pour la première fois, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer un enfer pareil. Bien loin ! Je suis pourtant endurant, fort, robuste, sportif, athlétique et bien d'autres adjectifs qualifiant une personne ayant les capacités pour ce genre d'options… Mais face à Anko-sensei, même Rock Lee, qui est mille fois mieux que moi dans toutes les qualités que j'ai déjà citées, même lui, sort du cours de sport repu de toutes activités sportives pour au moins 10h – chose énorme pour la personne concernée ! – et cela, même avec sa « flamme ardente de la jeunesse qui brûle son cœur et lui consume les muscles. »

Une heure plus tard, dans les vestiaires. Je suis totalement lessivé ! Le cours fut plus dur que je ne l'aurais imaginé et surement bien pire encore. Je me prépare aussi rapidement que possible et sort. Le reste de la journée se passe relativement calmement.

Le lendemain, Naruto ne répond toujours pas à l'appel. Sans doutes est-il malade… Du moins c'est ce dont je tente de me convaincre…

On nous annonce notre groupe d'exposé pour le restant de l'année. Je suis avec Shikamaru, une espèce de génie engourdit par une personnalité maladivement flegmatique et avec lequel j'ai déjà partagé un sujet d'exposé aussi peu passionnant que lui. Je partage cet énergumène avec une peste de première catégorie, Karin, et une extravertie exubérante et fantaisiste aux allures de pin-up, j'ai nommé Ino. Je connais peu de gens qui façonnent eux-mêmes leur uniforme scolaire… Mais cette fille en fait partie au même titre que l'Uzumaki – même si elle, a surtout modifié l'uniforme fournit. Coiffée d'une longue queue de cheval blonde et d'une grande mèche de cheveux lui traversant la moitié du visage jusqu'à sa clavicule, elle a l'air de tout, sauf d'une japonaise pure souche. En effet, son père fait partie des services secret Français et a souvent eu affaire avec la boite de ma famille. Elle tient son nom de sa mère, pour aider à conserver l'anonymat de son père. Elle m'a mis le grappin dessus depuis la petite école et ne m'a jamais lâché… Je me suis toujours demandé comment une personne dont l'un des parents à pour consigne principale dans sa profession la DISCRETION peut-elle être accoutré de cette manière… La totalité de son uniforme ne doit couvrir que 35% de son corps laissant le reste à l'air libre et au regard de quiconque veuille y prêter attention, c'est-à-dire la grande majorité de la gente masculine. Une chemise d'un décolleté extrêmement plongeant et attachée au-dessus d'un nombril percé d'un anneau en argent accompagne une jupe grossièrement raccourcie et cintrée par une ceinture d'un violet vif et criard, comme la plupart de ses accessoires si nombreux que difficiles à énumérer. Des chaussures noires à hauts talons compensés et accompagnées de guêtres mauves et violettes viennent compléter ce tableau plutôt… extravagant. Soyons clair, je ne supporte pas cette fille.

La fin de semaine se passe. Naruto n'est pas revenus en cours. J'ai bien sûr son numéro de téléphone du fait de mon statut de délégué mais… n'abusons pas… Même si ce garçon m'intrigue et provoque en moi certaines choses inexplicables… je ne m'abaisserais pas à l'appeler ! Que lui dirais-je de toute façon…

Le vendredi étant déjà un jour difficile – le dernier de la semaine – mon emploi du temps ne fait que l'aggraver. La journée démarre à huit heures du matin avec deux heures de sport… Deux heures de sport intensif, et lorsque l'on sort de ce cours… le reste de la journée défile comme un très long métrage mis au ralenti. Et puis aujourd'hui, la période des exposés est arrivée. A peine nous a-t-on donné notre groupe que l'on nous demande déjà du travail.

Mais tout cela n'est que futilités, car le vendredi, mon frère vient devant le lycée… Je sais pertinemment comment va se dérouler cette rencontre, et même si j'essaye de tout mon cœur de ne pas y penser… je ne peux chasser de mon esprit toutes ces scènes traumatisantes. J'aime mon frère. C'est sûr. Et il m'aime. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas de la bonne façon. Sinon pourquoi ? Pourquoi me ferait-il toutes ces choses ? Pour s'aider à tenir ? Serait-ce juste un pur geste d'égoïsme profond ? Je ne peux le dire… De toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Depuis le jour où je me suis donné à lui pour la première fois… depuis ce jour il y a un an, je ne suis plus maître de mon corps. Itachi ne m'a contraint à rien, jamais. J'ai toujours été libre de dire « non ». Et pourtant j'ai toujours la terrible impression d'être emprisonné dans cette pseudo-liberté suffocante.

Mon père est rentré de voyage d'affaire lundi, et il se trouvé que ma mère avait remarqué mes allés et venus chez mon frère en fin de semaine. Apparemment, elle a eu la bonne idée d'aller lui répéter et j'ai eu le droit à une scène plutôt violente… Il m'a d'abord hurlé dessus des choses comme quoi Itachi n'était plus une personne fréquentable, que je risquais d'avoir des problèmes si je continuais. Il m'a aussi dit que je devais l'oublier et vivre comme si j'étais fils unique depuis toujours… Comme eux. Cette phrase m'a fait mal. Itachi n'existait plus comme un fils pour eux. Ils l'avaient éclipsé de leur tête et de leur cœur et s'étaient recréés des souvenirs. Ils se forcent probablement en croire que j'ai toujours été leur fils prodigue… Alors à l'entente de cette phrase, je me suis enfoncé un petit peu plus dans cette situation de captivité psychique que je me suis créé à l'aide d'Itachi depuis un an. Je m'y suis conforté et j'ai tenu tête à Père pour la première fois.

« Je ne t'obéirais pas cette fois. J'irais chez Itachi que tu le veuille ou non. »

Sa réaction fut plutôt inattendue. Il me prit le bras et l'immobilisa dans mon dos, contre la fenêtre. Il me comprima la tête sur la vitre et chuchota :

- Ne fais pas le malin parce que tu as gardé contact avec lui… Si Madara décide de te faire du mal à toi aussi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas…

- … Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas comme vous, jamais je n'abandonnerais un membre de ma famille pour sauver ma peau et celle de ma petite entreprise. Pas même mon abruti de père. »

Le coup partit plus vite que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais à terre, roué de coup par mon paternel. Un, deux, trois, quatre… dix… treize… vingt-deux… Je finis par ne plus les compter. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin et qu'il s'éloigna de moi, toujours à terre, il lança à peine essoufflé :

« J'espère que tu as compris… la prochaine fois je ne me retiendrais pas. »

Je restais au sol. J'avais mal partout, mais surtout au bras, qu'il avait serré si fort. Ma mère – responsable de ce désastre – se précipita vers moi pour me demander si j'allais bien. Mais je l'ignorais, et sortis de la maison.

C'est après que j'ai rencontré Naruto. Malgré le fait que ce soit le dernier des idiots ce garçon a certains côtés quelques peu mystérieux… va savoir pourquoi il s'est ramené avec cette trousse à pharmacie… Et puis j'ai sorti cette énormité. « Les pédés ça me dégoute »… Est-ce seulement vrai ?… Non… Surement pas… A vrai dire je m'en fou, je ne suis pas moins froid avec les hétéros. Et puis je me fiche pas mal de savoir sur qui les gens fantasme, fille ou garçon.

Une sonnerie retentie. C'est le combientième cours que je suis incapable de suivre à cause de toutes ces choses que j'ai dans la tête ? Je descends. Lentement. Trop. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de marcher plus vite ? De quoi ai-je peur ?…

Je fini tout de même par arriver devant le lycée. Au loin, se noyant dans la foule pas totalement dissipée malgré ma lenteur, se dessine une silhouette que je reconnais instantanément. Je m'en approche, et délicatement pose ma main sur son bras. Il se retourne et sourit lorsqu'il me voit.

Je sais pertinemment comment va se passer ma fin d'après-midi et je l'appréhende déjà…

Je tourne une page, puis une deuxième, me laissant juste emporter par cette atmosphère sombre et étouffante. C'est l'histoire d'un homme séquestrer dans un cagibi d'un mètre sur deux, sans fenêtre, ni aucune ouvertures sur l'extérieur. L'histoire d'un homme qui ressasse son passé pour trouver une raison de son enfermement. L'histoire d'un homme désespéré qui ne pourra jamais vivre en paix…

Le livre vole et percute le mur.

Pourquoi ! POURQUOI ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Pourquoi suis-je en colère ? Et contre qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Itachi a écrit ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce que je fais ne l'aide-t-il pas ?

Je prends mon crâne dans mes mains, secoué de frissons et de tremblements.

Non… Je ne dois pas penser ça. Itachi a besoin de moi et je suis heureux de l'aider.

La porte claque et me fait sursauter violemment. Je me lève en vitesse pour ramasser le livre et le remettre à sa place. Il y a bien longtemps que mon frère ne me fait plus lire ces récits, et je viens de comprendre pourquoi. Toutes ses nouvelles reflètent bien trop le fond de son cœur.

Je m'approche de lui, il vient de rentrer et comme d'habitude, il est assez mal en point. Aucunes blessures ne sont apparentes, ces salauds y prennent bien garde, il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

A cet instant précis je déteste mes parents plus que tout.

J'avance encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je ferme les yeux et attends. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui m'ont parues durer une éternité et pendant lesquels il semblait hésiter, je sens deux mains remonter lentement le long de mes bras pour passer dans mon dos et m'attirer contre ce corps issu de la même mère que moi. Je ne bouge pas. Le laissant se coller contre moi, serrer ses bras autour des miens, si fort que c'en est presque douloureux. Je sens sa respiration se faire plus rapide tandis qu'il murmure mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Sasuke… »

Je fais pression sur son torse pour qu'il me relâche. Autant ne pas le faire languir… Je m'éloigne à reculons vers le lit au milieu de la pièce, et lentement, déboutonne ma chemise blanche, laissant apparaître au fur et à mesure mes épaules, mes bras, puis mon torse tout entier et la laisse tomber au sol.

J'ai la nausée. Et j'hurle intérieurement pour ne pas y penser.

Itachi me regarde toujours, les traits à la fois durs et fatigués. Mon cœur se serre à cette vision si différente de ce qu'il donne à voir en société.

Itachi avance, je m'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois, attendant que le corps de mon frère vienne s'écraser sur moi. Ce qui ne tarde pas.

Je garderais les yeux clos pendant encore longtemps… Je ne veux pas voir ce qui s'apprête à arriver.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre excessivement court... Je m'excuse, mais déjà que je galère à trouver du temps pour écrire le peu que j'écris, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais faire mieux... C'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer... Mais bon, au point où j'en suis je pense que c'est mort. Désolée ! J'essayerais au moins de poster plus vite le reste._

_Laissez vos impression par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Réflexion

_ Encore un retard colossal... Ça devient grave le taf que j'ai, donc je vais arrêter de vous promettre de poster régulièrement ! x) _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**_**  
**_

_« __Je garderais les yeux clos pendant encore longtemps… Je ne veux pas voir ce qui s'apprête à arriver.__ »_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**  
P.D.V. NORMAL

Une semaine… Une semaine qu'il n'a presque pas bougé de chez lui… Il a eu le temps de réfléchir :

1) Il n'est pas gay.

2) Le glaçon noir n'est pas gay non plus.

A partir de là, où est le problème ? Eh bien le voici :

1) C'est un triple idiot.

2) Le glaçon noir est un salaud.

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

1) Le glaçon noir s'est foutu de sa gueule.

2) Il a marché. Enfin... couru.

Comment cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer ?

1) Il ne lui adresse plus ne serait-ce que le moindre regard.

2) Il fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et il oublie jusqu'au son de sa voix. (Et comme c'est difficile vu qu'ils sont dans la même classe, il fait mentalement barrière à tout ce qui se passe lorsque le glaçon noir prend la parole en cours ou en tout cas à proximité de ses délicates oreilles.)

… Reste un dernier souci… Et de taille… Que faire face à la frustration sexuelle ?

Oui il est puceau jusqu'à la moelle et oui sa seule partenaire sexuelle depuis l'âge de treize ans réside dans la paume de sa main droite. Cependant, depuis un certain rêve…

_« __Naruto… »Oui…_

_« Naru… Toh ! »_

_Jouissance…_

_Oui…_

_Oui… Sas…_

Bref ! Depuis ce rêve, le blond n'arrive plus à… enfin à… se… se comporter comme un adolescent normal de bientôt seize ans ! Non, Naruto n'y arrive plus. Ou du moins… il n'y parvient pas sans que continuellement ne lui revienne l'image de Sasuke Uchiwa. Chose qui bien entendu, emmerde au plus haut point le blondinet. Il a pourtant bien essayé toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables, au point d'en avoir transformé son studio en dépôt de revues perverses et de vidéos coquines. Mais impossible. Rien ne lui fait effet.

Il a trop vite fait de se déconcentrer des images obscènes qui défilent à l'écran pour se laisser emporter par le plaisir et laisser son esprit divaguer sur cette peau blanche et laiteuse et ces yeux d'un noir si profond…

Il a donc imaginé une solution alternative. Avoir une petite amie. Oui cela semblerait pourtant évident, mais la réputation de Naruto auprès de la gente féminine retourne plus du : « Oh mais quel lourd celui-là ! », « – Tu sais, il parait qu'il a cassé la gueule de Neji Hyûga. – Quoi ! Mais comment a-t-il osé ? Pour qui se prend-t-il ? »

Que du : « Kyaaa ! Naruto ! Mais quel canon ! », « OMG Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder ! »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire, rien que le fait d'y penser confirme ce qu'il savait déjà : C'est définitivement impossible.

Un peu plus bas, dans la même rue, un petit groupe de trois étudiants, un garçon aux allures plutôt sauvages, une jeune fille aux yeux gris étonnement clairs et une autre aux cheveux étrangement… roses. Tous trois se dirigent vers l'appartement de leur ami disparu des listes de présences depuis une semaine.

- Kiba, peux-tu me dire à quelle distance encore cet idiot à bien pu trouver à se loger ! Demande Sakura, les pieds en feux.

- Oh ça va Sakura ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il habitait à 3000 Km ! Tu n'es pas très endurante, comment fais-tu avec Anko-sensei ?

- Humph ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, avec deux heures de boxe dans les jambes en plus des cours de ce matin !

Car oui, malgré ses apparences de jeune fille fine et fragile, Sakura Haruno possède une puissance de coup redoutable, elle est championne junior de boxe féminine du comté et appartient au club de boxe du lycée.

- Je tiens à te rappeler que je reviens moi aussi de deux heures intensives de taekwondo, animées par Gaï-sensei !

- Oh ? Et tu te penses supérieur parce que ton sport est ancestral et parce que ton prof est un drogué à l'adrénaline ?

- Je dis simplement que tu n'es pas la seule à être fatiguée… Répond le garçon, las.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je donc la seule à remarquer le problème de distance qu'a son habitation avec notre école ?

- C'est sûr que toi, tu vis à deux pas du lycée… Tiens ! Ça me donne une idée ! Tu n'as qu'à le prendre chez toi ! Lance l'Inuzuka, amusé par sa plaisanterie.

- Abru-

- L-Les amis… Nous sommes arrivés je crois… Dit une petite voix timide.

- Oh ! Oui, pardon Hinata !

Kiba décroche un sourire gêné à Hinata. Il ne l'a remarqué que tardivement, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne !

Hinata ricane. Kiba est vraiment gentil, mais le cœur de la jeune fille bat pour un certain blondinet depuis l'école primaire, et ce n'est probablement pas prêt de s'arrêter.

D'ailleurs, la porte devant laquelle ils sont plantés s'ouvre sous les coups rageurs de Sakura.

« Kiba ? Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demande Naruto ne s'attendant pas à avoir de la visite. Sakura es là aussi ? Tu te faisais du souci pour moi ? »

Un grand sourire s'étire sur la face du blond, sourire vite rabattu par la jeune fille rose qui d'une main assurée, le fait se décaler afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Oh mon Dieu ! Mais tu vis dans une porcherie ! S'exclame-t-elle, suivit des deux autres.

- Héhé ! C'est vrai que le ménage n'a jamais été mon fort. Dit Naruto un petit peu embarrassé. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre vis-

- Je ne pourrais jamais travailler là-dedans ! Continue-t-elle horrifiée.

- Travailler ? De quel travail parles-tu ?

- Eh bien Naruto, reprend Kiba, voici ton groupe de travail en exposé jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Sur le coup Naruto hésite entre sauter de joie à l'idée d'avoir son meilleur ami et Sakura dans son groupe, ou s'inquiéter à quel point cette dernière sera irritée de sa présence…

- Et… Quel est notre premier sujet ?

- « L'homosexualité, depuis l'ère samouraï à aujourd'hui ».

Sakura a répondu du tac au tac. Bien sûr, à cet instant, personne ne se rend compte de l'ouragan qui passe dans le ventre de Naruto. Il aurait voulu scotcher contre le mur cet abruti de prof de S.V.T. ! Parce que oui, qui d'autre que Jiraya-sensei, l'individu le plus obsédé par tout ce qui touche au sexe (et adjacents) à qui la Terre n'est jamais donné naissance, aurait pu donner un sujet de cet acabit ? D'ailleurs, Le blondinet est curieux de savoir ce que ce sujet à comme liens avec la matière que ce pervers enseigne…

- Et en quoi ce thème à quelque chose à voir avec la S.V.T. ?

- Rien. C'est juste un abruti. Lança Kiba en parlant de leur professeur, et semblant avoir trouvé une pile de magazines très particuliers…

Naruto se précipite dessus, rouge de honte et d'un geste rapide les enfourne sous son lit, suivit par le regard moqueur de son ami.

- Il semblerait que Jiraya-sensei donne ses sujets en fonctions de ses besoins pour son prochain livre. Rebondis Hinata, et le petit blond fut bien heureux de constater que personne à part Kiba n'a remarqué la scène précédente.

Tsss… il leur fait faire ses travaux de recherches à sa place ! Quel fumier ! A-t-il seulement le droit de faire faire ça à ses élèves ? … De toute façon, les rumeurs disent que lui et la principale Tsunade, sont amis d'enfance… Naruto suppose donc qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ses activités… Ça en ait d'autant plus agaçant !

Soudain, Sakura semble s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à l'armoire à DVDs de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle découvre ce qui constitue une bonne partie de son contenu, fait mine de prendre gare au propos précédent de la jeune fille et prétexte en effet un manque de place et d'ordre dans son appartement pour pouvoir y travailler. Il fait donc évacuer tout ce beau monde à l'extérieur et en sortant, son meilleur ami lui glisse discrètement à l'oreille :

- Toi, tu vas devoir me laisser squatter ta console plus souvent si tu ne veux pas que ces deux jeunes filles apprennent ce que tu planques sous ton lit…

Qu- ! Kiba espèce de crétin ! failli s'étrangler le blondinet.

Kiba ricana et le petit groupe se mit à marcher.

- Que dîtes-vous du parc ? Je connais un endroit très calme où l'on peut travailler. Propose Naruto.

- Bonne idée, dis Sakura, j'ai apporté un petit peu de documentation sur le sujet, on va pouvoir commencer dès aujourd'hui.

A cet instant, tout le monde se demande quel genre de documentation la jeune fille a-t-elle bien pu apporter…

Ils pénètrent finalement dans le parc et prennent place à l'endroit indiqué par Naruto. Ils commencent à discuter du contenu de leur futur exposé, comment l'organiser etc… Naruto et Kiba ont tendance à trop plaisanter et sont bien souvent reprit par Sakura qui fait pour la plupart du temps un monologue, tandis qu'Hinata tente de donner des idées, bien vite recalées par son amie que le sujet semble beaucoup inspirer. Ainsi, ils passent une bonne heure et demie à travailler, puis lorsque le ciel se fait trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose et que l'air se refroidit grandement, le blondinet propose d'inviter tout le monde au restaurant de nouilles du quartier, Ichiraku, son préféré.

Hinata accepte après avoir demandé si Naruto était sur de vouloir l'inviter, et Sakura prétexte un mal de tête pour pouvoir s'éclipser et laisser son amie en compagnie du jeune garçon. Kiba quant à lui, n'ayant pas pris gare au geste de sa camarade, s'apprête à hurler son approbation lorsque la jeune fille rose lui écrase violemment le pied, le prenant par le bras et feignant la bonne humeur.

- Aller viens Kiba ! Souviens-toi qu'Akamaru t'attends chez toi, tu ne peux pas le laisser toute la soirée, le pauvre, il va se sentir seul !

Sentant une aura malveillante émaner de la jeune fille, il ne rétorque pas et se laisse emporter au loin, non sans un regard de regret par-dessus l'épaule. Il est un petit peu jaloux. Mais ce qui l'attriste le plus, c'est que ce n'est pas dans le sens qu'il aurait voulu…

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions par review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci quand même d'avoir lu !_

_~Sachiki~_


End file.
